Descendientes 2 :La realeza de los villanos
by ornella venomania
Summary: Mal deberá lograr que sus amigos y Auradon sobrevivan a los nuevos 7 descendientes y todos los problemas que traerán con ellos... mientras tanto las fuerzas de la oscuridad se juntan con un 8 descendiente...y todos descubrirán los secretos ocultos en el pasado y la sangre
1. habia una vez

CAPITULO 1 "HABIA UNA VEZ"

El sol salía en Auradon como siempre todo era una rutina muy monótona como siempre me levante de la cama y me arregle para comenzar un nuevo día Ben me estaba esperando en el pasillo Evi estuvo en una fiesta de pi llamadas anoche por lo que me dejo el cuarto para mi sola, Jay de segura estaba tratando de levantarse de la cama para llegar a tiempo de buscar a Audri y Carlos estaría sacando a chico a pasear ben me saludo y no pude evitar sonreír. Todo era perfecto.

#####Esa mañana no podría saber cuan equivocada estaba########

Hola banyboo….-dije sonriendo hoy ben me prometió que me daría una sorpresa estuve sin dormir toda la noche pensando en eso y tenía el plan de actuar como un pobre cachorrito hasta que me la diera

Hola mal lista para un nuevo día…. y para la sorpresa?-dijo con su hermosa sonrisa de 9 quilates. Yo camine hasta él y nos agarramos de las manos

Claro todo sea por la sor…quiero decir para pasar el día contigo-dije poniendo mi mejor cara inocente .el sonriendo dijo

Parece que le he puesto mucho misterio a la cosa….-dijo mientras salíamos de las habitaciones y nos adentrábamos en los pasillos de la escuela

#####Si tan solo no hubiera tenido tanta curiosidad#########

No digo si bueno tu entiendes…espero que mi noche de insomnio halla valido la pena – dije el gran momento había llegado

Muy bien preparada por que serás la primera de la escuela en saberlo-dijo parecía verdaderamente emocionado y esa emoción era contagiosa

Vamos ben pase casi toda la noche sin dormir-dije tratando de evitar que mi mal humor saliera a flote

Bueno ya que insistes…estuve hablando con mis padres…-Ben parecía tratar de mantenerme expectante y yo le seguí el juego

Y?-dije con una sonrisa digna de una dulce niña de seis años mi padre se sentiría orgulloso de mi

Y….an decidido permitir que vengan más hijos de villanos de la isla de los perdidos…..no es genial!-sentí que el alma se me caía a los pies estoy segura que rostro reflejo lo que sentía si hubiese estado tomando algo lo habría escupido

####Si tan solo no me hubiera sorprendido pude haber tenido tiempo para pensar######

Ben…no puedes hacer eso-dije tratando de recomponerme de la sorpresa

Por qué no? Ustedes tuvieron su oportunidad ellos también merecen su oportunidad-dijo su sonrisa se esfumo y se puso serio.

No lo entiendes nosotros dudábamos de seguir el ejemplo de nuestros padres pero no todos los descendientes son así hay quienes quieren seguir el ejemplo de sus padres y disfrutan ser malvados….-no podía dejar que lo arruinaran todo y si trataban de liberar a sus padres? Y si trataban de de destruir su felicidad?. Ben me tomo las dos manos y me miró fijamente a los ojos me sonrió para tranquilizarme.

Ustedes también estaban dispuestos a seguir el ejemplo de sus padres pero ahora están aquí tu estas aquí conmigo estoy seguro que si les mostramos otros caminos diferentes ellos podrían elegir ser algo más podría ser el comienzo de algo nuevo para ellos-lo dijo con tanta seguridad que me estaba convenciendo no dudaba que sería un gran rey algún día. Pero aun así….

Como puedes tener tanta fe en unos desconocidos-dije ya no sabía qué hacer para convencerlo y él estaba logrando convencerme.

Mal mi madre se enamoró de una bestia desde que era pequeño me an enseñado a no juzgar a la gente por su aspecto y su pasado…lo único que importa es la persona que eres tú en el interior y todos tenemos oscuridad y luz en nuestros corazones pero sigue siendo nuestra decisión la que importa somos dueños de nuestro propio destino….dime mal vas a yodarme a mostrarles a todos en lo que se puede cambiar?-lo dijo de manera muy natural y comprendí entonces que sus palabras venían del corazón sentí un nudo en mi pecho y me rendí tenía que confiar en el.

###Si tan solo hubiese insistido si le hubiese hecho entender….#######

Bien tu ganas te ayudare que sigue ahora?-trate de sonar convencida y debió funcionar ya que él sonrió.

Ahora tienes que decidir con el resto los descendientes que vendrán he decidido ampliar el número ahora pueden ser 7 …..-la campana sonó-perdón llego tarde a clase trata de tener la lista para mañana…se lo diremos juntos.

No estas llegando tarde a clase mi príncipe?-dije en tono de broma necesitaba buen humor para pensar en cómo acepte y en cómo decirle al resto sin que me tomen por loca.

####Pensaba que podría funcionar fui demasiado ingenua demasiado…###

Si te amo no vemos en el recreo-dijo y salió disparado no falta decir que Ben tenia asistencia perfecta a las clases amaba leer libros de historia asta química eso lo heredo de su madre.

"Eso lo heredo" me quede en esa línea de pensamiento un rato pero luego sacudí la cabeza tenía otras cosas que pensar .como se lo decía al resto ellos tendrían una reacción igual o peor a la mía ben nunca estuvo en la isla él no podía entenderlo los villanos siempre buscarían vengarse y no dudarían en utilizar a sus propios hijos .Suspire y mire al cielo pedí fuerzas a mis ancestros y con tranquilidad me dirigí a clases yo no tenía asistencia perfecta como Ben no era tan perfecta "no era tan perfecta" volvió a ignorar esos pensamientos encontraría la manera de convencer al resto todos merecemos una oportunidad dos incluso solo necesitas que alguien confié en ti, Ben tenía razón no estaba bien juzgar a los demás esto podría significar el comienzo de algo nuevo el comienzo de una mejor vida el comienzo de algo que nunca soñé…..

####Fui tan estúpida debí darme cuenta…########

Emboce una pequeña sonrisa y entre en la clase de bondad correctiva vi a Jay tratando de leer un machete en su mano a Evi ocultando su espejo mientras se analizaba seriamente y a Carlos tratando de mantener dentro de su mochila los juguetes de perros…..ben tenía razón podía ser comienzo de algo bueno

######Que era el comienzo del fin#######


	2. la manzana envenenada

"LA MANZANA ENVENENADA"

POV Evi

Trate de correr lo más rápido que pude al punto de reunión. Aunque pensándolo bien llegaría más rápido si tratara de no maquillarme mientras camino pero no podía evitarlo esta tarde Dug y yo iríamos de picnic….sea lo que sea eso pero habrá comida de eso estoy segura. De repente sentí que chocaba con algo.

Evi mira por donde caminas!-dijo Jay pero enseguida me di cuenta que estaba enojado porque le ensucie la ropa que Audri le apresure a disculparme

Lo siento Jay es que estaba pensando en otras cosas donde esta…..Mal?-mi mejor amiga estaba mirando la pared no me respondió pero estoy segura de que algo la perturbaba estaba a punto de correr a abrazarla .pero entonces chico me salto encima y comenzó a darme besos, no tengo nada en contra de los animales pero hasta mi paciencia tiene un límite. Antes de que hiciese algo de lo que me arrepentiría Carlos llego

Ven chico ¡!...estas bien Evi?-dijo en tono bajo como si temiera mi reacción yo solo respondí con la paciencia que me quedaba.

Estoy bien….Mal ya estamos todos aquí que tenías que decirnos-dije con vos amigable mi amiga parecía necesitar ayuda urgentemente Carlos agarro a chico mientras se distraía acariciándolo Jay revisaba su ropa posiblemente rogando a todos los genios que no estuviera rota cuando por fin Mal se Volteó su rostro reflejaba miedo e inseguridad y dijo

Ben quiere traer más hijos de villanos a la escuela-su voz sonaba baja como si temiera que la escuchásemos, pero lo hicimos hubo un silencio sepulcral casi hasta le incomodaba que el punto de reunión fuese debajo de las gradas solo podía agradecer que todo estaba desierto cuando grito

No puedes estar hablando en serio!-esto de seguro era un sueño en cualquier momento despertaría y nada cambiaria. El siguiente en hablar fue Carlos.

No olvídalo no importa cual venga sus padres tramaran algo son villanos!-Carlos acariciaba a chico tratando de tranquilizarse entonces fue el turno de Jay

Dile a ben que esto es muy peligros no solo para la escuela sino para todo Auradon-con toda la "escuela" y "Auradon" se refería a Audri en otra situación le hubiese parecido adorable pero no hoy antes de que pudiese replicar Mal hablo con una vos autoritaria que no se parecía en nada a la de hace solo unos segundos.

Pues déjenme recordarles que nosotros también fuimos así ¿no? Jay tú eras uno de los más malvados ladrones de la isla, tu Carlos ni siquiera pensaba en la posibilidad de tener un perro, tu Evi te encantaba enamorar a los demás y romperles el corazón y yo esta cerquísima de convertirme en una bruja malvada como mi madre….todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad y además se lo he prometido a Ben esto puede ser el comienzo de algo mejor para Auradon y para ellos.

Lo dijo de tal manera que me hico sentir vergüenza y el resto tuvo una reacción similar Mal suspiro y nos miró sus ojos estaban vidriosos y nos dijo:

Por favor chicos no puedo hacer esto sola-me sentí horrible .camine hasta ella y tome su mano y dije:

Siempre estaremos contigo mal aunque no estemos de acuerdo te ayudaremos….verdad chicos?-Jay y Carlos se acercaron y asintieron y juntos abrazamos a Mal después de un rato Jay rompió el silencio y dijo:

Muy bien por dónde comenzamos?-dijo sonriendo a lo que Mal respondió.

Hay que elegir 7 descendientes 3 chicos y 4 chicas. Que cada uno diga dos tenemos que tenerla lista para mañana-sonaba nerviosa Mal odiaba las fechas límites el hecho de que tratara de cumplir esta mostraba lo mucho que le importaba, Carlos fue el que comenzó.

Freddie y Daisy ellas siempre han sentido curiosidad por conocer Auradon-lo dijo tratando de mantenerse optimista aunque su voz de notaba inseguridad pero de todas maneras Jay continuo.

Kayla y Walter adoraran las tiendas aquí- lo dijo con experiencia no sería la primera vez que Audri lo llevase de compra a sus tiendas favoritas

Si tienes razón! Además mariana le encantara conocer chicos lindos…-me tome un momento para pensar- y creo que Gus adorara alejarse de su padre por tiempo indefinido.-dije sonriente Gus junto con Mal era de mis mejores amigos pero para mi sorpresa Mal negó con la cabeza

Gustab no puede venir su padre tiene una historia demasiado horrible con el padre de Ben-lo dijo de tal manera que me enfade nadie habla así de mis amigos ni siquiera Mal

Tú fuiste la que digo que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad! Que hay de ti y Audri ustedes son amigas!- dije sin poder contener mi enfado pero lo que salió de mis labios era verdad y Mal no podía negarlo pero pese a todo ella insistió.

Lo de Audri y yo es diferente ¡! Además que crees que dirán los padres de Ben y el cuándo les diga quién es su padre no lo permitirán!- dijo Mal enfadada pero de repente Jay hablo

Chicas paren de discutir….-pero yo lo interrumpí

Entonces dile a tu novio y sus padres que Gus es mi amigo tu pasado con él no tiene que meterse en esto ¡!-dije sin poder contenerme y mal palideció pero enseguida dijo

Yo no digo esto por eso y lo sabes muy bien no le guardo rencor por lo que paso pero tienes que entender Evi como crees que los podre convencer de lo contrario.-

Estaba a punto de continuar con la discusión pero entonces Jay grito

¡Chicas!-estuvo tratan de llamar nuestra atención durante toda la discusión Mal y yo volteamos a verlo y él nos miró serio.

Dejen de discutir el pasado es el pasado y no podemos cambiarlo Gustab también merece una oportunidad creo que Ben lo entenderá perfectamente.- lo dijo serio y autoritario me recordó a la forma en que hablan los reyes podía notarse hasta en el aire la influencia de Audri –ahora discúlpense y terminemos con la lisla tengo que lavar esta ropa o si no Audri me llevara al maldito centro comercial de nuevo¡entendieron!-definitivamente la voz de un rey. Últimamente la influencia de Audri se hacía más patente y sencillamente le parecía que Jay trataba de complacer a Audri incluso le parecía que lo trataba más como un sirviente que como un novio eso solo traería problemas en el futuro decidió que hablaría más tarde con el pero ahora lo importante era Mal.

Lo siento Evi- dijo mal tan avergonzada como yo sobre nuestra discusión

No importa solo estabas preocupada-dije cediendo también abecés hay batallas que se ganan sin luchar.

No enserio lo siento gusta…Gus podrá venir hablare con ben te lo prometo-ese comentario la alivio como si se hubiese quitado una carga de encima a lo que yo respondí

Gracias mal eres una gran amiga-avance asta ella y la abrase y dije-nos Falta un nombre más a quien eliges?-trate de sonar casual a lo que mal se quedó callada pensando y dijo

Creo que Alex merece un lugar en la isla nunca fue tan malo como el resto de los descendientes…incluso no llego a compartir dulces una vez- Jay Carlos y yo asentimos de acuerdo y Mal nos sonrió

Mañana tendremos que ir todos a la oficina del director hablar con los padres de ben para que envíen a buscar a los nuevos nos vemos todos a las 9 am ok-dijo y salió corriendo la clase de matemática empieza en 5 minutos Jay y Carlos también se despidieron también tenían clases

De repente me encontré sola .Salí fuera de las gradas y me senté sobre estas y me quede pensando que las cosas cambiarían para bien o para mal pero cambiarían .de repente vi a jane arreglándose el pelo a lo lejos mientras trataba de agarrar su almuerzo que estaba en el suelo eso me dio la idea de preparar un pastel de manzana a Dug le encantaría pero primero fui a ayudar a jane a maquillarse esa sería mi buena acción del día.

 **IS COMING**

La chica Avanzo con cuidado en la aviación cargando el pastel de manzana olía delicioso y sabía que su víctima no duraría en probarlo lo puso ante el hombre con corona el sonrió y le dijo

Que es eso que vuele tan delicioso?-dijo con su voz tan inocente

Un pastel de manzana su majestad-dijo la chica con una vos amigable

El "rey" tomo el pastel corto una rebana y estaba a punto de comerla. Mientras ella sonreía pensando "espero que te gusten las manzanas envenenadas"

Los ojos de la chica estaban cubiertos de oscuridad.


	3. el principe que se transformo en bestia

"EL PRINCIPE QUE SE TRANSFORMO EN BESTIA"

Pov Ben

Estaba parado al lado de la puerta de la dirección mirando mis zapatos. Solo esperaba que mal llegara a tiempo, había tardado mucho en convencer a mis padres de esta idea y eso que pensaban en negarse pero la bondad de mi madre y mis ojos de cachorrito terminaron el asunto. Pese a todo mal tenía que llegar a tiempo mis padres estaban muy ocupados con algo de lo que no me habían dicho no sabía si preocuparme pero los guardias en la escuela y el castillo se duplicaron lo que me hacía intuir que era serio

Ben!-esa voz que amaba oír me saco de mis pensamientos y cuando ella me abrazo sentí a mi corazón latir muy rápido. No importa cuántas veces pasara tiempo con Mal ella siempre generaba esa reacción en mi

Llegaste 17 minutos tarde-fue lo único que pude decir y me arrepentí porque ella me soltó y me miro con el ceño fruncido

Sabes lo que estuve haciendo toda la mañana corriendo de un lado a otro! Tolerando el maquillaje de Evi y Audri!Ayudando a Carlos a encontrar a chico! Y sobre todo preparándome para este momento es todo lo que quieres decirme!?-sonaba indignada y enojada y conociéndola tardaría mucho en hacerla sonreír de nuevo

Lo siento mal es que mis padres han estado ocupados últimamente y me fue difícil conseguirles un espacio a ustedes….-dije tratando de sonar conciliador, cuando discutes con Mal ten por seguro que perderás, pero entonces llegaron Evi y Carlos corriendo y tropezándose entre ellos y atrás de ellos venia Jay con chico. El con mucha educación me saludo

Buenos días Ben-se sentía a Audri en el aire

Buenos días también a ti Jay ahora están preparados todos-esta reunión debía de ser rápida Carlos asintió pero no muy seguro, Jay sonrió pero se le notaba preocupado, Evi miro seriamente a Mal y esta asintió cansada y me dijo

Si estamos listos-dijo para luego tomar aire y tornarse seria

Hecho esto entramos en la oficina de la directora Red o caperucita como le gustaran que la llamaran, la habitación era enorme llena de papeles y libros y un gran escritorio en el centro. Mis padres que estaban sentados en unas sillas hablando con la señora Red y se pararon y nos dijeron

Bien espero que esto no tarde mucho..-comenzó mi padre, mama siempre decía que su carácter lo había sacado de una infancia de malcriamiento, por suerte mama hablo primero

Cariño! Bien chico ahora pueden comenzar –dijo con su voz llena de bondad aliviando la tensión de la sala y relajando el ambiente. Carlos le dio un codazo a Jay lo mando al frente, mucho tiempo con Audri le habían enseñado a obedecer sin chistar

Bueno yo propongo a Walter que es hijo de la bruja malvada del oeste y a Daysi que es hija de una de las hermanastras de cenicienta….son viejos amigos míos-lo dijo mostrándose un poco inseguro, lo que me hiso pensar en cómo debieron ser sus vidas en la isla de los perdidos, para mi gran alegría mis padres asintieron. El siguiente fue Carlos

Bueno como comienzo….yo propongo a Fredi(es una chica) la hija del villano de la princesa y el sapo tu sabes tiene "influencias en el más allá" Kayla que es la hija de garfio…suele ser un poco competitiva-Carlos dijo todo eso mirando a chico que olfateaba unas hojas. Pese a su inseguridad mama asintió contrarrestando cualquier replica de mi padre

La siguiente fue Mal

Bueno resumiendo yo propongo a Mariana la hija de Ursula y Alex Ghotel el hijo de la villana de enredado….Rapunzel si Rapunzel-lo dijo todo sonriendo como si todo esto fuese una agradable charla mientras tomas te. Mi madre estuvo a punto de replicar, ella era muy buen amiga de Ariel y Rapunzel pero al final sencillamente suspiro y asintió. Después de eso Evi más segura que el resto con la frente en alto dijo

Yo propongo a mi mejor amigo, mi querido hermano perdido, una de las personas que mejor me agrada de toda la isla Gus o Gustab como quieran decirlo él es hijo de…..-me alegre por la emoción de Evi pero Mal en cambio parecía desear que se la tragara la tierra y interrumpió a Evi-Evi por favor no me hagas esto juro que me maquillare todos los días y iré de compras contigo pero elige a alguien mas-su voz sonaba desesperad y tenía esos adorables ojos de perrito que me hicieron enternecer. Después de una casi-eterna lucha de miradas entre ellas, Carlos y Jay refugiándose detrás del escritorio de la señora Red y mis padre muy tensos , Mal bajo la cabeza resignada y dijo

Es el hijo de Gaston-una sola palabra provoco muchas emociones en mí y en mis padres muchas mas

Olvídalo. Ben aceptaría a cualquiera menos al hijo de EL-hiso sonar esa última palabra como si fuera un insulto. Pero mi madre reclamo

Amor piensa un poco no te dejes llevar por tus emociones…-mama parecía tratar de mantener el orden pero poco pudo hacer cuando Evi grito

Gus es mi amigo! Y tiene tanto derecho de estar aquí como cualquiera!-mi padre parecía furioso nunca en mi vida lo había visto así yo seguía sin hablar tuve sentimientos encontrados eran….miedo, enojo, preocupación. La señorita Red hablo antes de que alguien dijese algo de lo que se arrepentiría

Haber todos cálmense!Su majestad tiene todo el derecho de estar enfadado pero déjeme recordarle que es un adulto y se espera otro comportamiento de usted. ¿No os parece injusto invitar a hijos de villanos y negarle la entrada a uno que usted no le agrada?¿que pensara la gente? La señorita Evi tiene el derecho de proponerlo….dinos pequeña como es el?-gracias a ella se alivió la tensión de la sala y Evi menos molesta dijo

Crecimos juntos tiene un gran grupo de amigo o seguidores en la isla no digo que sea perfecto nadie lo es…..y sobre todo odia a su padre estará feliz de no verlo por tiempo indefinido-mi padre quería replicar pero la mirada de todos lo contuvo pero aun así dijo

Bien pero si llega a hacer algo…..-su vos sonaba a advertencia pero mama termino el asunto diciendo que irían a buscarlos dentro de unos días la señora Red nos pidió que volváceos a clases. Y yo sinceramente no sabía que pensar nunca me plante a pensar en lo que le paso a Gaston y incluso si tenía un hijo me pregunte como si sería parecido a su padre o con una personalidad parecida….y si…me odiaba a mí y a mis padres. Mientras caminábamos por el pasillo despidiéndonos des resto mal impidió que me valla tomándome la mano su calor me reconforto

Ben dime algo-sonaba dolida y pensar que yo era la causa de eso me mataba por dentro

Estoy bien es solo tengo muchos sentimientos encontrados no sé qué pensar-dije quería sonreír para tranquilizarla pero no lo lograba y Mal me dio una sonrisa pequeña

Desearía poder tranquilizarte pero la verdad es que no conozco a Gus solo sé que siempre pasaba tiempo con Evi-mis sentidos me decían que Mal estaba mintiendo. Que si lo conocía…pero no solo deben ser paranoias mías

No tienes que dar excusas Mal está bien te prometo que todo estará bien-estaba cansado necesitaba pensar y quitarme esa sensación de la cabeza pero enseguida mal puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me beso, no era un beso inocente como los de antes, era más profundo más intenso

Sabías que eres adorable banypoo?…-lo dijo con una sonrisa coqueta tan cerca de mí que sentí a mi corazón latir muy rápido esa sensación era mucho mejor que cualquier hechizo.

Bien ben espero que corras rápido porque Bas a llegar tarde a clases-lo dijo con una sonrisa y se fue corriendo para llegar a su clase

O me quede hay parado inmutado por sus palabras me sentí vacío cuando se fue yo solo quería…..que quería?….desde que la conocí no podía saberlo. Decidí relajarme e ir clase. evo se una pequeña sonrisa con Mal nunca podría sentirse vacío, con Mal siempre en cada beso había magia. Con Mal el mundo parecía brillar más.

 **Un chico caminaba desorientado por una escuela enorme y bacía con una mirada furiosa.**

 **De repente escucho que alguien golpeaba la puerta. Fue y la abrió ante él se encontraba una anciana y esta dijo**

 **Déjame entrar y a cambio te daré una rosa-la mujer temblaba, afuera nevaba, pero el chico con una mirada molesta respondió**

 **Vete a otro lado quiero estar solo-su mirada estaba vacía y serró la puerta de un portazo**

 **Una hora después. La puerta volvió a sonar y el mismo chico la abrió. Frente a él estaba la misma anciana solo que cubierta de nieve y temblando de frio**

 **Por favor déjame entrar y te daré una rosa-la capucha impedía ver la cara de la mujer pero sonaba desesperada. Pero el chico cruel volvió a decir**

 **Vete quiero estar solo vieja- y volvió a cerrar la puerta pero esta vez una luz provino del otro la do de la puerta y el chico la volvió a abrir y se encontró a una mujer joven y bella y con unos ojos que irradiaban poder**

 **Perdiste la compasión joven príncipe ahora te convertirás en la bestia que eres en tu corazón- dicho esto la mujer levanto su barita que comenzó a irradiar luz y la apunto contra el "príncipe"**

 **Y mi una luz lo envolvió. Cuando esta desapareció solo quedaba una horrible bestia con unos ojos vacíos llenos de rencor y Asus pies había una rosa roja como la sangre. Afuera solo se escuchaba la nieve caer.**


	4. el regreso del mal

POV Audri

Mire mi cuarto durante 15 minutos, este esataba decorado con cosas rosas , dos camas y poster de mis diseñadores de ropa favoritos...deja de distraerte Audri que llegaras tarde . me levante como pude y comense a buscar ropa y maquillarme...o si cuando eres princesa es posible hacer todo eso al mismo tiempo

Un sentimiento incomodo me produjo malestar ...algo en el cuarto no estaba bien. Me di la vuelta y descubri el problema, Jane estaba callada y seria mirando unos zapatos, presenti que el problema no eran lo zapatos (eran de diseñador) asi que antes de que me salieran arrugas dije:

Todo esta bien jane?-...

Ella reacciono y levanto la vista :

si...solo es que...no se..-se callo y yo arque la ceja, conte hasta diez y jane grito:

Mi madre quiere que comienze a aprender magia!- no sabia si estaba nerviosa o molesta decidi ser buena amiga y no indagar mas...asi que intente distraerla

genial...estas lista para irnos?- trate de apurarla con la mirada

Ella parecio recordar que dia era hoy se cambio lo mas rapido que pudo y salio trasde mi hacia el pasillo

Eran la 6:00 en Auradon y la escuela estaba desierta (las clases empiezan a las 9) Jane y yo no adentramos por los pasillos y nos dirijimos hacia la entrada , en el camino pude notar a los jardineros trabajar y una patrulla enorme de guardias en los limites de la escuela vigilando el bosque de atras...era bastante extraño...una una voz conocida me saco de mis pensamientos

Audri!- bi a Jay y Carlos al otro lado del pasillo y corrimos a su encuentro y mi 'novio' y yo nos abrazamos solo nos separamos cuando Carlos tosio para llamar nuestra atencion, Jane miraba incomoda sus pies, antes de separanos le di a Jay un beso rapido en los labios, Carlos rodo los ojos y Jane se removia nerviosa .

Los cuatro nos dirijimos hacia la entrada, pude odserbar a Evi discutiendo algo con Mal por la sonrisa triunfante de Evi deduje quien gano, Ben fue mas cortes y nos saludo

Buen dia chicos..ahora que estan todos aqui..me gustaria decirles algo- tosio para llamar la atencion de Mal y Evi que parecian tener una guerra de miradas, ambas voltearon a verle resignadas-quiero que se porten bien con ellos ...ya saben olvidar el pasado o qualquier cosa que hicieron sus padres-parecia hablar mas para si mismo que para nosotros-quiero que su estadia sea comoda espero que den lo mejor de ustedes...-el sonido de un auto lo corto bi a carlos, mal, evi, jay y jane un poco asustados. en cambio yo y Ben dimos nuestras mejores sonrisas(colgate recomendado por odontologos) la limusina freno a unos metros de nosotros , se escuchaban muchos ruidos adentro..mis pensaimientos fueron...'no otra vez'

La puerta de la limusina se abrio de golpe provocando que dos chicas que estaban empujandose y arañandose cayeran al suelo, eso no parecio importarles en lo mas minimo y continuaron. La que parecia perder la pelea era una chica de mi altura con una musculosa negra y shotr cortos del mismo color su pelo atado en una colita era una mescla entre lila y blanco y unos ojos bastante hermosos color violeta llebaba un medallon con forma de almeja alrededor de su cuello y deduje que era el retoño de ursula'' aunque debo admitir que luce bien y tiene estilo'' estaba a la moda ...lo que no podia decirce de la otra chica

Esta era mas alta que la otra llebaba botas de cuero negro que le llegavan a la rodilla ...era lo unico desente que podia decirce de ella. Sus jims estaban aujereados y sucios llebaba una remera manga corta de color blanco y una campera estilo militar su pelo negro parecia un nido de pajaros , su mirada era fiera se beia que era bastante fuerte, siguieron peleando e insultandose unos segundos mas asta que se volvieron a escuchar boces saliendo de la limusina

Maldicion dejen de pelear ...por que me molesto... gus separalas!- la voz provino de un chico bestido con mejor clase con postura recta y vos encantadora , bestia unos pantalones rojos y una remera y chaqueta negra lo que mas le llamo la atencion fue el color de su cabello rubio, sedoso, brillante era tentador pasar la mano por hay, deduje entonses alex ghotel. parecia irritable con la situacion.

O vamos alex relajate y disfruta ...ademas hemos hecho apuestas sobre quien ganara- esa vos provino de un chico perrilojo con ojos esmeralda sus pantalones y remera eran una mescla de verde y negro ...y escondia una escoba atras de el disimuladamente , Walter west.

Walter devuelveme mi bolso o tejuro que quemare tu estupida escoba - la ameza provino de una chica bajita, llevaba un pequeño vestido violeta, con zapatos verdes y un volso del mismo color su cabello etaba atado en una trenza bien larga, Daisy hija de la hermanastra. Su mirada irradiaba una rabia asesina hacia el chico de la escoba que se escondio tras una chica con traje rojo y coletas, Freddie.

te odio- grito una de las chicas que peleaban

yo mas- dijo la otra

La situacion parecia un caos esas dos chicas se peleaban en el suelo , el rubio sexy se quejaba de lo insufribles que eran, el chico escoba usaba a 'influencias en el mas haya' como escudo contra la pequeña furia.

Jay que estaba a mi lado solto una carcajada

que haces?- su risa en esta situacion no tenia sentido.

lo siento es que...olvide lo dibertidos que eran...-parecia melancolico lo que me hiso pensar en su vida en la isla...y el pasado del que nunca hablaba.

Un chico salio de la limusina bufando y con varios bolsos, el era el ultimo de la lista y el hecho de que Evi corriera a abrazarlo confirmaba su identidad. Mire la reaccion de Ben se le notaba nervioso e inseguro de como actuar...

o Gus no sabes como te extrañe ...fue un poco aburrido sinti- Evi sonreia de una manera genuinamente feliz y el chico le devolvio la sonrisa.

Si me imagino...cuando Mal se le suben los humos actua como reina tirana- la nombrada solto un bufido molesta y el chico la miro de manera burlona ,tuvueron una pequeña pelea de miradas gus la rompio cuando evi pregunto

por que kayla y uriah estan peleando?- a ella tambien parecia molestarle el ruido que hacian las nombradas

bueno...tienen que acostumbrarse a la idea de ser ''hermanas''...compartir habitacion...evitar matarse en publico...cosas de hermanos- se encogio de hombros como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo

Como que ''hermanas''?-pregunto carlos que habia reaccionado y acercado mientras sucedia todo, le habia quitado las palabra de la voca a Evi.

bueno es que ...como decirlo...ursula y garfio se casaron-lo dijo en voz baja temiendo la predecible reaccion de evi pidiendo detalles, gritando y saltando. jay y carlos parecian conmicionados como si estuvieran frente a un milagro, mal parecio la unica en todos sus sentidos

me estas diciendo que lograron casarse sin que ningun villano arruinara la boda?- parecia ironica y un poco incredula

si...bueno los villanos lo intentaron pero parece que es su naturaleza fracasar y los descendientees solo querian que terminara para seguir con sus enjauladas vidas- pudo percibis el desafio entre mal y el era mas que obio que ninguno le gustaba la precencia del otro

jane se habia escondido detras de mi en el momento en que las chicas bajaron del auto, hablo con tono de ruego.

detenganlas...no me gustan las peleas...enserio-nadie le presto atencion a la pobre chica, estaban muy ocupados discutiendo o charlando para prestarles atencion a ben jane y yo .solo gus parecio notarlo y con una sorisa encantadora y ojos brillantes dijo

Como podria negarme a la hermosa princesa- al principio pense que hablaba de mi , pero vi que sus ojos estaban fijos en jane, que se sonrojo y se escondio de nuevo detras mio ' ni siquiera lo pienses' lo mire desafiante el solo sonrio y fue a separar a las dos gritonas

ben recupero la voz

bien quiero darles la vienbenida a auradon, espero que se lleven bien con el resto de los estudiantes- ben era capaz de mantener la compostura en la peor de las situaciones. el resto tubo la desencia de prestarles atencion y asentir, menos las chicas que antes se peleaban ellas preferian matarse con las miradas.

mal y yo nos apuramos en organizar la situacion

bien bueno nos dividiremos en dos grupor las chicas vendran conmigo evi, audri y jane, los chicos iran con ben, carlos y jay- mal parecio muy segura de sus palabras e invito a desafiar...nadie lo hiso

bien vamos las clases comenzaran pronto y tienen clases de bondad correctiva- teniamos que a purarnos...tenia que protejer a jane de ese gustab.

clase de bondad ...correctiva?- el tal walter wset actuo cosi hablaramos chino y la chica baja le amenazo con la mirada

hump con este no lograreis nada os lo advierto- parecia enfadada y trato de avanzar hacia el pero segian usando a freddie como muro.

oigan no me metan en esto...a olvidenlo- fredie parecia resignada con su situacion

Nos dividimos en dos grupos , antes de separanos hacia los dormitorios me hacer que a hablar con jay

esta todo bien jay?- tenia una cara que le preocupaba el volteo a verme parecia confundido

estoy bien audri...- estabamos muy cerca y ninguno se nego a la tentacion de besarse

Atras de nosotros se escucharon aplausos, silbidos y palabras burlonas . El un poco sonrrojado se fue con su grupo, alex y gus lo miraron divertido, walter comenzo a pedirle detalles a jay y carlos parecia tener ganas de que se lo tragase la tierra , ben sonriendo les hizo una seña al grupo para que lo siguiera el ultimo en desaparecer por la escalera fue gus que le giño el ojo a jane que le saludo con la mano un poco dorojada

Mientras las chicas y yo nos dirijiamos a los dormitorios daisy lllamo mi atencion

eres la novia de jay no?- tenia una sonrisa complice en el rostro

si...conociste a jay antes?-sono como una pregunta tonta y ella casi se larga a reir

pues digamos que si...soy su hermana!-casi me cai cuando lo dijo

Tenia un mar de preguntas en mi cabeza pero un golpe llamo mi atencion la chica pulpo y la pirata se habian empujado, mal parecia perder la paciencia mientras evi y fredie comenzaban a hablar de dulces y chicos...sera un dia muy largo

Creo que tenemos que separarlas antes que bueno...rompan algo...- trate de advertir, se escucho un jarron cayendo al suelo daisy se tapo los ojos con la mano resignada y yo casi me largo a reir...esto podria ser muy divertido...

Mientras caminamos comenze a sentirme cansada y casi me cai...que fue eso? '' solo devo dormir mas es todo'' el grupo comenzo a adelantarme y trate de apurarme en segirlas pero antes de comensar a correr solte un bostezo '' solo devo dormir mas es todo''.

Habia un castillo a lo lejos. no habia nadie dentro de el, el silencio oscuro alejaba a cualquier posible intruso, en una torre mas alta que las demas habia un pequeño cuarto con pocas cosas,la mayor parte estaba cubierto por una cama

En esta dormia una chica con vestido rosa y pelo castaño

A simple vista parecia dormida pero nadie nunca seria consiente de su dolor y desesperacion, nadie nunca la volvera a ver y soreirle nadie nunca podra contemplar su belleza ...si alguien pudiera escuchar sus gritos ...se largaria llorar

Pero ningun movimiento sucededia, ningun sonido era emitido

Derepente las cortinas largas de una pequeña ventana se movieron a causa del viento y estas tocaron su palida piel

Pero no hubo nigun movimiento, ningun sonido, el silencio sepulcrar ocultaba toda vida...ella sabia

era consiente de todo a su alrededor

del paso esterno del tiempo

de la suabe cortina

de su propia desesperacion

de la suabe cama en la que reposaba

y ella

lo sabia

nunca nadie bendria

nadie nunca llegara al lejano castillo.

notas: proximos capitulos

''tu no eres la reina, tu eres nadie ''= pov carlos

''el reino de los perdidos''= pov jane

qusiera aclarar que cuando comenze no tenia claro el final y el desarrollo...solo lo hice por que queria presentar a gustab y a otros desendientes la falta de ideas y vagancia provocaron ninguna actualizacion

pero despues de escuchar la cancion de ''evil like me'' y verme las primeras tres temporadas de once upon time provocaron en mi una lluvia de ideas

por ejemplo

kayla= sera la desendiente mas repelente de todos ..es asi por que fue traicionada por una persona que queria( saque la idea de algo que hiso garfio en una temporada)...naturalmente sera muy desconfiada y tiene poca fe en quienes le rodean

las canciones me dieron ideas para distintos personajes

uriah(si le cambie el nombre por que no sabia que hubiese tantos nombres que empiezen con u)= ella es una persona muy superficial juZga demasiado por la apariencia...su personalidad nacio luego de escuchar la cancion ''pobres almas en desgracia''...lla con esto os aclaro por que las hermanas no se llevan bien

gus= fue el primero en ser creado nacio luego de escuchar el rap ''la bella y la bestia'' de porta...su pasado y sus relacion con mal seran...complicados

alex= nacio de las canciones ''flor que da fulgor'' y ''las princesas brillaran'' y ''tu resplandor'' ...el sera el mas educado y bueno de los recien llegados...a unque sus razones para venir a auradon son muy diferentes

walter= nacio del ''musical de villanas'' ...su relacion con daisy es mas profunda de lo que el mismo sabe XD

daisy= nacio de ''adsurda cenicienta'' por que jay y ella fueron hermanos?...bueno en mi imaginacion dedusco que villanos conocidos pudieron tener relaciones e hijos juntos..os sorprendera el padre de mal...evi...carlos...o y la madre de gus os juro que nadie se lo vera venir. daisy seria hija de anastasia ella es muy controladora y ama meterse en los problemas de la gente...ella sera un dolor de cabeza para jay y muchos otros...arruinara bastantes cosas aunque no sea su interion

freddi= ''influencias en el mas alla''..son mis unicas palabras . tratare de hacerla mas profunda y...quien sabe?...su destino podria dser interesante ...buajajaja..no enserio ella tiene sus secretos!

8 desendientes= el observara todo lo que sucede ...tiene muchos planes que completar...y el sera una voz que aparecera en la mente de todos...no aparecera asta la gran fiesta...tantantantan

nos vemos el dia que decida actualizar...como en...1000 años...ok no ...pero se aserca...


	5. no eres la reina, eres nadie

pov carlos

Despues de mostrarles las habitaciones a los chicos, gustab y alex en una, y ,walter y adrien( hijo de la sirenita), todos tuvieron que preparase para la clase de maldad correctiva.

ben tuvo que ir a su clase de historia y como soy el mas responsable del grupo me dejo acargo, tuvimos un rapido recorrido y no alcansamos a ver todo pero fue suficiente por el dia

alex y gus preguntaban cosas basicas, donde estaba tal clase, solo walter molestaba preguntando si tenian que ponerse cosas brillante y si habia maquinas de tortura en los hacientos...bueno era normal en el

fuimos los ultimos en llegar, las chicas habian llegado primero.

evi y mal estaban sentadas juntas, kayla y uriah lo mas lejos posible de la otra

yo me sente con jay , gus y alex se sentaron juntos al fondo, walter, para mi eterna sorpresa, se sento con daisy que lo miro de reojo molesta, estaban justo atras nuestro

freddie se sento sola, aunque no parecia molesta por eso, todos hablamos y discutimos un rato hasta que llego el hada madrina

ella comenzo la clase con el mejor humor posible

solo yo y mis amigos prestamos atencion daisy tenia una revista de moda y la leia a escondidas, de seguro habia hablado felizmente con audri, mientras walter trataba de distraerla , alex estaba dibujando algo en su cuaderno y gus miraba al frente aburrido, uriah hacia recuento de su maquillaje y kayla miraba molesta por la ventana.

la clase fue interrumpida por la llegada de jane

madre te olvidaste tu volso en tu oficina- sonaba nerviosa y sus ojos examinaban a todos los presentes deteniendose justo en gus

gus por primera vea vez miro al frente con interes

o gracias amor...- le regalo una bella sonrisa a su hija...algo que muchos miraban con envidia - podrias llevar esto al profesor eugenio raymons?- obiamente no era una pregunta

jane asintio y tomo los papeles, era bastante miedosa y trato de salir apurada de la habitacion y tropezo

para mi sorpresa y el bufido de mal y la media sonrisa de alex ,gus la ayudo a lenvantarse

estas bien hadita?- gus tenia el encanto de un caballero..a lo mejor por eso muchas chicas de la isla le querian

si...gracias-jane sonrio de manera tonta y le brillaban los ojos , estaba apunto de salir cuando el hada madrina llamo la atencion de gus

dime gus cual es la respuesta correcta ?- modo madre sobreprotectora activandose ''corran por sus vidas''

gus volvio a sentarse y miro el pisarron , pero no miraba las palabras, lucia justo como si mirase la pared

no se- lo dijo con un encogimiento de hombros

no prestabas atencion entonces? que estuviste haciendo toda la clase?- su mirada era desafiante, jane se habia quedado parada en la puerta.

gus volvio a encogerse de hombros, el hada madrina no entendia...gus no podia ver bien cosas chicas como las palabras, eso sumando que su padre le parecia estupido e in necesario que aprendiera a leer y escribir, la mayoria en el salon lo sabia otros lo intuian.

profesora yo que usted me rendiria...el no ba a responder las preguntas-mal hablo con indiferencia

desde que se conocieron se habian odiado, el padre de mal hiba al bar de gaston en la isla, pero hubo un tiempo en el que se llevaron bien no duro mas de 6 meses, luego su relacion empeoro

gus irritado dijo

parece que la novia del principe ya se cre reina...- fue un pequeño insulto para provocar y mal reacciono como esperaba

y tu deberias esforsarte mas...sabes?...apuesto a que te pareses mas a tu padre de lo que tu crees- mal no devio tocar ese tema y vi que se arrepintio en cuanto gus se paro

lo dice la chica que traiciono a su propia madre...parece que tu querias ser la unica reina de auradon ¿verdad mal? despues de todo eres la hija de una reina malvada- gus tambien se paso y yo no queria meterme , walter estuvo a punto de avivar las llamas del caos pero daisy le dio un tiron a su oreja como simbolo de advertencia, evi se beia confundida sobre a quien de sus mejores amigos apoyar

kayla y uriah solo miraban para ver como terminaria esto

freddie se callo mirando fijamente su libro para ignorar la situacion

y alex negaba con la cabeza mientras seguia dibujando

mal se levanto de su asiento furiosa

y tu que sasbes gustab?! no eres mas que un descendiente de segunda categoria! no me deberias hablar haci!- estaba furiosa y gus con sonrrisa ironica dijo

tu no eres la reina, tu eres nadie...malefica fue derrotada ...''la realeza de los villanos'' no cuenta mas ...ya no mas- me quede helado y todos intercabiamos miradas ''la realeza de lo villanos'' no debia usarse a la ligera...no asi

el hada madrina cuyos intentos de parar la discucion fueron en vano por fin recobro el control

mal y gustab sientense o los mandare a detencion- parecia molesta y jane bio que todo termino y salio rapido por la puerta

gus habia usado a la ligera'' la realeza de los villanos'' si mi madre estuviera aqui muy bien lo habria encadenado en el centro de la isla por 5 años ...no podia tomar algo como eso para molestar a mal...era una regla sagrada y era insultante que dijiese que no existia mas..era parte de nuestra vida lla sea en la isla o en auradon

la clase continuaria normalmente de no ser por la fria y palpente tencion en el aire

el hada madrina odservaba nuestros rostros preocupada y permitio que la clase terminara 10 minutos antes

todos tenian el animo apagado gus fue el primero en salir seguido de alex, mal fue la ultima

yo camine por los pasillos con un insufrible dolor en el estomago ''la realeza de los villanos'' desperto recuerdos en mi...ya ase tiempo olvidados

chico fue a buscarme y yo lo abraze necesitaba tiempo para despegar la sensacion de mi

un perrito!- el grito vino de una chica atras mio

me di vuelta y vi a una chica morena con un pequeño vestido verde de manga larga y cabelllo negro ella miraba a chico con genuina emocion

tengo un perro en mi casa de la misma raza que el...estan lindo! como se llama?- ella se aserco y acaricio a chico

yo me quede mudo un rato y respondi

carlos..digo chico...yo me llamo carlos..el es chico-tartamude era bastante linda

ella rio y extendio su mano

mi nombre es tylor- yo asenti torpemente

pero de rrepente un chico hiso señas a lo lejos

ella asintio y me miro un poco apurada

lo siento mi novio adrian y yo iremos a comer...espero que volvamos aver carlos..y chico- ella se despidio y fue con el adrian

yo me la quede mirando mientras desaparecia a la distancia

en verdad parecia que la llegada de los nuevos descendientes solo seguia trayendo problemas...como esa chica...

''o mi querido carlos lo peor aun no a llegado ''

me volte e pero no habia nadie serca mio...fue muy extraño crei haber escuchado...no solo debio ser el viento

me fui con chico a jugar le habia comprado nuevos juguetes para perros.

notas: parece que el octavo desendiente a hablado quien sera?

proximos capitulos

el reino de los perdidos= pov jane

sangre de mi sangre= pov alex

apartir de ahora se iran hilando las tramas para la batalla final...ups...e hablado demasiado

creyeron que el titulo era decoracion?

lo explicare en el proximo capitulo

si les interesa saber:

tenia el capitulo terminado el domingo a la mañana

y justo cuando lo termine no pude evitar pensar que era muy cutre

y lo pospuse y luego trate de hablar con mi prima por facebook...pero ella preferia ignorar mis mensajes para jugar lens of legens o algo asi...alfinal lo lei el lunes antes de ir a la escuela y quede sorprendida de lo bien que salio...

pd para prima: si lees esto olvidate de enterarte cuando sale la segunda temporada de nuestra serie

apartir de aqui todo sera mas revelador

eugenio raymons=

*profesor de arte

*hijo de rapunzael(enredados)

*tendra relevancia en la historia

asta...el proximo milenio...


	6. el reino de los perdidos

pov jane

sali del salon lo mas rapido que pude, fui una idiota en ir solo le cause problemas a gus, es que solo deseaba verlo de nuevo...pero nada salio como planie

me quede un rato afuera, aparentemente el tiempo paso volando, los descendientes salian del salon con los animos bajos. busque a gus con la mirada y lo vi mas adelante en una encrusijada de pasillos.

era el momento

me hacer que y...no sabia como comenzar...asi que primero intente llamar su atencion

gus...l- mi voz sono baja por mis nervios..de seguro no me oyo

derepente se volteo lucia molesto, pero su mirada se suabiso al verme

yo...queria disculparme por lo que hiso mi madre...-tenia que decirlo

el arqueo una ceja y miro alrededor para asegurarse que estuvieramos solos.

no tienes que disculparte...pero si quieres compensarme podrias mostrarme donde queda el campo de entrenamiento-me sonrrio y yo asenti torpemente

comenzamos a abanzar por los pasillos juntos como esperaba...pero no tenia idea de que hacer ahora...¿devia continuar callada?¿tenia que comenzar una conversacion?¿de que hablaba? los nerviosos hacian que me sudasen las manos, como deseaba que audri me dijiese que hacer

el me ahorro la conversacion...devia confesar que estaba por desmallarme

bien parece que lla sabes de sobra mi nombre...cuando me diras el tuyo hadita?- sonrio de manera perfecta como lo hacia ben.

soy jane- que debia hacer ahora? esto ni siquiera lo habia pensado ? aaa que pasaba conmigo

lamento que hallas tenido que escuchar mi dicucion con ''la princesa malvada''...es que habeses es muy insoportable-lo dijo de tal manera que sono natural, mal y yo no eramos mejores amigas pero no me caia mal

por que se llevan tan mal?- era facil darse cuenta del odio mutuo entre ellos

bueno...ella comenzo...es incapaz de superar ''eso''...nada mas...cambiemos de tema- obiamente estaba evadiendo la pregunta y le segui el juego

por que estaban todos tan conmocionados?parecian perdidos...-eso le habia preocupado nunca habia visto a mal evi, jay y carlos asi...incluso los nuevos tenian la misma cara

bueno, sensillamente me pase (mal logra eso conmigo) y mencione el tema tabu de ''la realeza de los villanos''- miro aldedor como si temiese que alguien le escuchara

por que es un tema tabu?- me daba cuenta de lo poco que sabia sobre ellos

el se encogio de hombros

nuestros padres nos enseñaron a no nombrarlo nunca...aunque cuando cresimos no contaron la historia- algo me decia que no debia meterme...pero no lo recisti

y yo podria saberlo?- intente lo que hacia audri sonrreir y pestañar para que los chicos hiciesen lo que ella queria

el solto una risa ante mi intento, pero se apresuro a decir

si lo pones haci..debes prometer no decirle a nadie entendido? el escandalo que harian los villanos si se enteran...- se me hacerco y me tomo las manos, me sonroje

lo prometo...- no pude decir otra cosa..no con sus ojos castaños observandome

comenzo haci...cuando los reyes enserraron a los villanos en la isla todos comenzaron con planes para escapar...cada dia algun grupo de villanos se reunian con un nuevo plan para escapar y vengarse( eso de crear planes esta en nuestra sagre) con el tiempo se fue perdiendo la esperanza de escapar y los villanos comenzaron a aceptar su encierro y discutir quien governaria la isla...al principio eran discuciones luegon se convirtieron en peleas abiertas. grupos de villanos se comenzaron a unir y formaron sus propias cortes llamadas ''realeza'' y peleaban con otros grupos por el poder...los mas poderosos eran dirijidos por cruella, jaspar,la reina malvada...malefica los convencio de que se unieran a ella ...no se como lo hiso, es uno de los misterios mas grandes de la isla...al final ellos sometieron a todos lo demas grupos y malefica fue coronada la reina del reino de los perdidios...ella creo las reglas llamadas la realeza de los villanos..- el dudo como si no supiera si continuar, a mi la curiosidad me estaba matando

la realeza de los villanos fue lo que le dijiste a mal no?- las cosas se volvian cada ves mas claras...era obio que el no me contaria toda la historia...deseguro omitiria barias partes...pero si me esforzaba lograria atar todas las piezas

si...las reglas...los villanos se organizaron como la nobleza sabes? se didian en categorias...estan los governantes supremos melefica, cruella, jaspar,la reina malvada y luego bienen los grupos de villanos que pese a que fueron sometidos conservaron su poder como gaston, garfio, sr. ghotel y ursula, otro grupo seria , las hesmanastras y la madrastra con la bruja malvada del oeste y el señor cacilier(el padre de freddie)...entre otros son como pequeños reyes con sus grupos de seguidores propios, pero les deven obediencia al grupo de malefica...luego estan los villanos de tercera categoria, no forman parte de la elite pero se les reconoce como, el sherif de notinjan, el ministro frodo, la reina de corazones...y morgana...luego estan los villanos simples, ladrones,estafadores, asesinos, matones, la escoria de todos los reinos ...cada categoria debe obediencia a la mayor a esta...mal al ser hija de malefica seria mi superior y yo deberia obedecerla...pero como beras malefica fue capturada aunque jaspar, cruella y la reina malvada tratan de mantener el poder..solo sera cuestion de tiempo a que todo se desmorone...los villanos solo pueden ser unidos con miedo...- se callo y se guimos caminando, estabamos por llegar al lugar de educacion fisica

el derepente se largo a reir

sabes jane..las cosas no estan tan mal...con los padres actuando como idiotas los descendientes seguro se revelaran y se aran con el poder, proibiran los vejetales y no habra hora para irse a dormir...luego nos organizaremos y convertiremos la isla en un lugar turistico y comenzaremos el plan de dominacion mundial!- no pude evitar largarme a reir

estabamos riendonos cuando por fin llegamos, me di cuenta que seguiamos tomados de las manos

o genial hay biene el principe best- parecia muy dramatico, a lo lejos ben nos saludaba

no te hagrada ben?- era algo logico pensando en sus padres

no es eso...solo soy cortes con el...no quiero ser su amigo...solo imaginarme lo que hara gaston si se enterara de eso...-no parecia realmente preocupado por la reaccion de su padre, parecia en realidad temer la de los padres de ben

yo me rei

deberias intentarlo al menos...son mas parecidos de lo que tu crees- era una intucion magica...eran cosas que sabian las hadas

ja tu crees dulzura? quien sabra...- estaba a punto de ir al patio...era ahora o nunca

puedes tener...mi...numero..de telefono?- y hay boy yo y digo idioteces

tu numero? - arqueo la seja divertido

si..por si te pierdes claro! la escuela es muy grande! es facil que te pierdas!- dios mio creo que me voy a desmayar

te advierto tengo un mal sentido de la orientacion- apreto mas fuerte mi mano y yo le dije que no habia problema

las hadas ayudamos- esperaba no sonar idiota

si...yo tiendo a abusar de la amabilidad de otros..pero es que son tan adorables los que lo hacen- me guiño el ojo y intercambiamos numeros

ben lo llamo, y el solto un bufido de cansancio y se apresuro en ir al centro con los demas estudiantes

yo logre alejarme sin derrumbarme todo el trayecto hasta mi cuarto...lo habia conseguido!no podia esperarpara contarselo a mama...

me di cuenta que ella no lo aprobaria, me regañara y de seguro me prohibira volver a hablar con el...era tan injusto

de mis ojos comenzaron a caer lagrimas

''no se lo digas'''

''pero yo no le puedo mentir a mama'' me senti mareada y mis sollozos me dristarian

''entonces no se lo digas omitelo...no tiene por que enterarse''

''ella solo quiere cuidarme...''

''ya eres mayor..pero ella todavia te ve como una niña..nunca seras libre''

''tienes razon...''

''puedes ser como audri y mal...ellas no obedesen las reglas''

''si ellas no..''

''¿permitiras que ella meneje tu vida?''

''no''

me seque las lagrimas y con nueva resolucion sali del cuarto y me diriji al lugar de encuentro de las animadoras

me senti como una niña traviesa mientas corria para no llegar tarde, sujetando mi telefono contra mi pecho que latia al ritmo de mi corazon.

notas:

proximos capitulos:

sangre de mi sangre= pov alex

a qui descubriremos sus motivaciones para venir a auradon...y conoceremos a eugenio raymons que estara ''relacionado'' de alguna forma con esto.

para que estan los hermanos?= pov daisy

*comienzan los problemas para audri...me pregunto si...

emos descubierto que el 8 descendiente...shipea el gus x jane!

ok no ...pero la decion que tomo jane tendra consecuencias

el 8 desendiente( le tengo que cambiar el nombre) de momento a demostrado el poder de manipular a lar personas en sus mentes...su influencia solo funciona en personas que en un momento de debilidad experimentan emociones negativas...

la historia de la isla de los perdido no es solo eso...hay mucha mas historias, relaciones y secretos inclusible para los descendientes...aunque habra que recolectar la informacion y armar el rompecabezas

como consiguio malefica dominar a jafar, la reina malvada y cruella?

una pista: ''no te gustaria ser malvado como yo?''

o que mala soy...no soy un villano muy cutre

nos vemos ...cuando malefica deje de intervenir mi señal de internet...ella no quiere que cuente...los secretos


	7. sangre de mi sangre

pov alex ghotel

En verdad...lo que le hare a gus mientras duerme! ese completo idiota!. Este dia parecia empeorar a cada minuto, primero fue el caos en la limusina luego la ecena de gus y mal...en verdad...esos dos actuaban como niños

Cuando todos por fin logramos salir de la tensa y agobiante situacion, quise segir a gus y darle un buen golpe por idiota, incluso lo comense a seguirle. El se detuvo en una encrusijada y bi a jane acercarsele y luego irse juntos, mi enojo desaparecio y decidi dejarlo ser...solo esperaba que se la tomase en serio...habia demasiados ojos juzgandonos...y romperle el corazon a una chica no les haria ningun favor

comense a buscar a mal con la mirada, ella era la unica en la que confiaba para ayudarme, bi a walter, jay y daisy hablando, freddie siguio a uriah y kayla para que no se matara, carlos y evi se cuchichaban algo y la sonrisa de evi le decia que gritaria de emocion...mal estaba sola, apoyada contra la pared mandando un mensaje desde su celular...ella estaba alejada del resto...no volveria tener otra oportunidad

me hacerque lentamente y espere que ella bajase el celular para mirarme

que quieres alex?- mal parecia cansada

nesecito que me ayudes con algo...por favor- nadie en la isla decia por favor, era como insultar en el idioma villano, mal arqueo la ceja intrigada y presto atencio

bueno...que nececitas?- tenia que ser sincero, pero costaba demaciado

primero que nada quiero agradecerte a ti y a los otros por traerme a auradon...siempre quise benir a qui...y la razon es por lo que nesecito tu ayuda- costaba demasiado decir la verdad

mal parecio mas seria

y puedo preguntar cual es la razon?- me apresure en responder no queria darle la idea equivocada

queria venir para encontrar a mi padre- ya esta lo dije, mal habrio los ojos sorprendida

tu padre?- mal debio suponer como todos que mi padre debia ser un villano cualquiera de la isla, solo le conte la verdad a gus, mal era la segunda en enterarse

mi madre lo conocio antes de que los reyes comenzaran la cazeria de villanos...en el reino de rapunzel estuvieron juntos un año pero ella tuvo que irse para no ser capturada...nunca le dijo que estaba embarazada- mi madre fue de las ultimas en ser enserrada en la isla por lo tanto yo tenia la misma edad que el resto

...yo no lo sabia...como puedo ayudarte?- ella se recupero de la sorpresa y parecia dispuesta a ayudar

mi madre tenia una bufanda que le pertenecio a el...esperaba que tuvieras algun hechizo de localizacion- mi magia me permitia hacer creser las plantas tan altas y grandes como quisera y utilisarlas como armas o otras cosas, solo la magia de mal posei la capacidad de hacer hechizos y maleficios, era la unica en auradon que podria ayudarme

mal no perdio tiempo y saco un pequeño libro, lo ojeo unos minutos, luego señalando la bufanda dijo

mi sabueso oscuro

busca al dueño de mi tormento

mi sabueso oscuro

encuentralo

una nube verde cubrio la bufanda, y esta comenso a flotar, yo estaba comenzando a emocionarme...por fin

la nuve verde se transformo en un perro verde de ojos violetas que olfateo la bufanda , el perro se puso a correr y mal y yo corrimos tras el, yo recorde recoger la bufanda y la guarde en mi bolso

no me detuve en pensar en lo que pensarian walte, daisy y los demas. abanzamos corriendo y disculpandonos con la gente por el perro, nunca volvere a disculparme en mi vida, despues de muchos pallisos y con el recuerdo de buscar un mapa de este colegio

llegamos a un salon de puerta violeta y el perro entro, podia atravesar las paredes, y se escucharon gritos de sorpresa mal y yo nos apuramos a entrar

el salon era enorme con varias ventanas que dejaban entrar demasiada luz, las paredes y el techo eran un enorme mural de diferentes dibujos, habia mesas repletas de cosas para pintar y dibujar y una enorme pisara y varios cuadros de pintores famosos

los estudiantes estaban asustados en un rincon, llevavan ropa especial para pintar, sus ojos estaban clavados sobre el hombre sentado en un escritorio al que le grunia el extraño perro verde

senti la emocion creser en mi y lo examine, era rubio y palido como yo ,bastante parecidos, solo que los ojos del hombre eran maron claro y los mios maron oscuro

parecia mas confundido que asustado, mal trato de salvar la situacion

o profesor ...lo siento tanto...le queria mostrar un hechiso a alex y se nos fue de las manos..- aparentemente ser novia del futuro rey de auradon tenia mas orivilegios de los que mal no admitiria

el perro se esfumo al concluir su mision

el hombre la miro y sonrio un poco

bueno mal, sabes que no deberias usar magia en los pasillos...puede ser peligroso- el hombre no me presto mucha atencion

los estudiantes volvieron a sus hacientos un poco recelosos de nosotros, el profesor nos saco del salon y serro la puerta detras de el

mal...bueno, espero que entiendas que no puedes volverlo a hacer...la magia oscura es inpredecible...la proxima vez se lo tendre que decir a la directira Red, entendido?- pese a su seberidad parecia que no estaba acostumbrado a regañar a nadie

esa era la clase de arte?- queria hablar con el, pero no sabia de que

el hombre deparo esta por primera vez en mi, me senti juzgado y dese que me tragase la tierra

eres unos de los nuevos no? bueno bienvenido a auradon- lucia un poco forzado pero decidi presentarme

soy alex ghotel- mal me hacia señas para que serrara la boca, debi hacerle caso. el hombre habrio los ojos con enorme sorpresa y retrocedio un poco asustado, yo senti un horrible nudo en el estomago

el bajo la cabeza y re huyo mi mirada, mal lo miraba de mala manera, y este por fin me revelo la razon de su incomodidad

yo...lo siento, enserio...pero soy eugenio...raymons...hijo de rapunzel y eugene- no supe que pensar y senti que me caia- es batante...incomodo...no digo que tu lo seas! es solo que...me sorprendio- yo queria gomitar el...me tenia miedo...queria irme

o esta bien...entiendo yo siento lo mismo- sonrei de manera falsa y me fui, tratate de volver sobre mis pasos, mal me alcanzo

alex...yo...- parecia culpable

estoy bien mal...solo esperaba a alguien...diferente...es obio que no quiere saber nada de mi...- queria irme a mi cuarto y dormir, lo necesitaba

pero mal tenia una postura autoritaria

no esto no terminara asi! tu mereces tu opirtunindad! debes seguir intentando- parecia muy segura

mal...ya biste como reacciono-no queria que me causara mas dolor

el no te conoce! tu no lo conoces...debes ser paciente...debes intentarlo...tienes tu derecho a ser feliz, no aceptare un no como respuesta- mal podia ser carismatica cuando lo deseaba

y como planeas hacerlo?- no pude evitar sonreir ante sus palabras

primero que nada te incribiras en la clase de arte,te encanta dibujar no creo que te mate, si pasan tiempo juntos y logran conocerse estoy seguro que lograra aceptarte-tenia que intentarlo..no debia rendirme

bueno princesa tu mandas lo intentare- mal parecio mas contenta

bien, tengo que contarle a ben para que nos ayude el hara lo...-

no puedes contarselo a nadie!- tenia miedo de que me miraran raro por ser hijo de un villano y un heroe

alex...- mal parecia consternada

de repente unos gritos llamaron nuestra atencion

no hire a ese lugar daisy...es el infierno!-jay trataba de evitar ser llevado a un lugar agarrandose de una columna mientras walter jalaba de el y daisy miraba enojada el reloj

no exageres jay...solo es un centro comercial..no puede matarte-parecia apurada

walter por que la ayudas!-jay parecia desesperado

tu sabes viejo ''mujeres antes que amigos''-parecia divertido con la situacion

es al reves tonto!-grito el, daisy cansada exclamo

cual es el problema con el centro comercial a todo esto?- yo no pude evitar preguntarme que era el centro comercial, pero la reaccion de jay me decia que no debia preguntar

hay tantas cosas ropa, dinero, cosas brillante...y no puedo robar nada! es la mayor tentacion de mi vida! si caigo y audri se entera que robe algo..-parecia aterrado, daisy parecia molesta a la mencion de audri

como dejas que una estupida princesa te controle...-jay por fin cayo ante la fuerza de walter y fue arrastrado por walter y daisy , de seguro, al llamado ''centro comercial''.

mal y yo negamos con la cabeza y nos largamos a reir, despues de un rato retome la conversacion

mal no puedes decirle a nadie, entiende es algo personal mio...no quiero que el resto se entere hasta que lo resuelva- era mi vida yo tenia que arreglarla

entiendo...si nececitas ayuda no dudes en pedirmela..-parecia resignada

nos despedimos, y yo pense en lo que haria mañana en mi primera clase de arte, tenia que esforzarme en darle una oportunidad

''ese es un gran error''

que hasido...eso? senti una precencia pero solo habian estudiantes normales caminando por los pasillos. decidi en apurarme en llegar a educacion fisica.

proximos capitulos

para que estan los hermanos?= pov daisy

quiero dejar en claro que el centro comercial esta serca de la escuela...¿que eligiras daisy? ¿mal o bien? es hora de conocer la respuesta

musica bajo el agua= pov uriah

...sabian que la escuela tenia un teatro? yo no...siempre me gusta imaginar la escuela imposiblemente grande...conoceremos por fin al hijo de ariel y edric...como saldra su encuentro

una oportunidad= pov jay

jajaja...solo espero que nada salga mal...al diablo...somos malos desdela cuna!

siempre senti que desde que comenze la historia le faltaba algo, despues de una clase de literatura me di cuenta, no hay ningun odjetivo final...basicamente los protagonistas no tienen un odjetivo( me parecio muy usado ya eso de querer liberar a los padres, tratare que la relacion padres e hijos seran diferentes entre si)

estas son las tramas:

gus, ben y jane= basicamente quiero lograr que gus y ben se vuelvan amigos...pese a los problemas de por medio...con los avances secretos de la relacion de jane y gus, y las lecciones de magia...y barios libros misteriosos...que revelaran secretos de las familias de auradon...seran los reyes y reinas heroes de verdad?

mal y alex= sera la relacion que tendran padre e hijo y si lograran superar sus diferencias...mal y ben se distanciaran debido a cosas que tienen que hacer...y debido a esto ciertos sentimientos escondidos en mal volveran a florecer...( no es alex mal pensados)

walter, daisy, jay y audri= podran audri y daisy lograran ser amigas pese a la maldad de esta ultima? lograra walter traer al viejo jay de regreso...walter comenzara a tener recuerdos misteriosos... y daisy hara lo imposible para que no descubra la verdad

adrian, uriah, tylor, carlos y kayla= esta tratara de los problemas de kayla y freddie y un misterioso chico buscando una solucion...seran tylor y adrian el uno para el otro?su relacion sera puesta a prueba...carlos buscara descubrise asi mismo...y uriah se vera en conflicto debido a las enseñansas de su madre

prometo que explicare quienes seran los profesores de auradon en las notas del proximo capitulo

advertencia: es posible que termine cambiando el nombre a algun capitulo

mmmm...tendre que llamar a jafar para que me ayude a robar ideas para el fic XD

nos vemos..


	8. siempre supe que habia oscuridad en ti

pov daisy

jay dejo de hacer su ecena en cuanto llego audri, juntos fuimos al centro comercial, debo confesar que era mucho mejor de lo que pense ropa, joyas, zapatos...todo era perfecto

pude notar que audri llevava ropa mas a la moda que yo, eso me molestaba, audri era como una de esas super modelos de revista era alta, bonita , alegre...me hacia sentir incomoda a su lado

walter estaba señalando cosas robables para molestar a jay, practicamente parecia apunto de desmayarse, audri comenzo a mostrarme sus tiendas favoritas

esa de hay tiene los mejores zapatos con gemas...en esa otra me compre mi volso con perlas-audri hablaba sin parar y yo asentia mientras me maravillaba con las tiendas

daisy creo que es hora de que conoscas a swang'O- lo dijo con un aire reverencial hacia la tienda

que venden hay?-sentia mucha curiosidad

ya lo veras-lo dijo con una sonrisa

fuimos al quinto piso del centro y nos detuvimos frente a una enorme vitrina tapada con blanco, con una puerta en forma de espejo que decia ''quien es la mas bella del reino?'' walter trataba de usar su inexistente vision de rayos x para ver al otro lado de la cortina inutilmente

jay se aserco curioso, pero audri lo detuvo con una mano

lo siento amor no admiten chicos, solo entraremos daisy y yo-lo dijo autoritariamente y jay para mi desconcierto asintio como soldado

si señora!-ese idiota como se dejaba manipular tan facilmente?

walter por que no llevas a jay a una de esas tiendas de videojuegos-walter sonrio como zorro y se llevo al idiota de jay que insistia en que audri lo llamase cuando terminaramos

daisy toma mi mano-yo tome la mano de ella y atravesamos la puerta, por un momento crei que nos estrellariamos contra el vidrio, pero resulto ser el portal a un local imposiblemte mas grande

era imposible describirlo

habia vestidos de todas las clases y colores colgados de parcianas en las paredes no podia verse el fondo o el techo de la tienda. habia piramides de tamaño medio hechas con zapatos tan simetricas que parecian imposibles. los cambiadores parecian camerinos de famosos, habia pasarelas enormes con hadas tomando fotos de todos los angulos posibles, en el centro habia una pequeña cascada que bajaba de una parte del techo y caia en una enorme fuente hecha de oro.

daysi si no cierras la boca te entraran moscas-lo dijo riendose y yo me sonroje por la verguenza

de donde diablos salio este lugar-era una de las pocas cosas que podia decir mientras mis ojos tratavan de ver cada rincon de la tienda

pertenece a la princesa adaline (hija de la princesa de los cisnes) ella es una modelo famosa y diseñadora, inclusible sale con eliot fair!-por como hablaba ella debia ser una celebridad en auradon

yo no encontraba mas palabras que decir

bueno daisy es hora de actualizar tu guardaropa!- me arrastro, yo no opuse mucha resistencia, fuimos por las miles de ileras de ropa y despues de una hora descartando vestidos, audri se decidio por uno celeste, y me dejo en uno de esos cambiarropa para que me lo pusiera mientras ella se cambiaba en el de al lado

el guardaropa era mas grande que toda mi casa, las paredes eran de color rosa, y habia casi un ejercito de maquillaje guardado hay

me quite mis short y mi remera verde con violeta y me puse el hermoso vestido celeste y ate mi cabello con una trenza, estaba asombrada nunca en mi vida pude imaginarme luciendo tan hermosa,el enorme espejo de la habitacion me mostraba con una sonrisa...me sentia como una princesa

sali del cambiador para esperar a audri, no quise sentarme por miedo a ensuciar el vestido, pude ver a sirvientas y empleadas corriendo de un lado a otro con ropa, zapatos y joyas, de repente se hiso un enorme silencio, yo era baja asi que me pare sobre una mesita pequeña para ver el causante de tanto silencio

era una chica castaña muy hermosa, llevava un vestido rosa palido en forma de sirena, me costo reconocer que era audri, ella camino hasta mi y asintio satisfecha

si te queda muy hermoso, sabia que el celeste era tu color, pero aun asi creo que deberiamos provar el viloleta no day?-la gente miraba a audri maravillados y muchos tomando fotos desde sus telefonos

creo que el celeste esta bien...-no podia sentirme hermosa con audri alli nadie podia superarla, en comparacion con ella senti que llevaba trapos sucios puestos

ella asintio hiba a decir algo mas cuando alguien la llamo

mi princecita! cuanto tiempo-ambas volteamos y bimos a una chica de 19 años vestida de blanco, con su hermoso pelo corto con una vella capa de plumas de cisne, no supe decir cual de las dos lucia mas hermosa

adaline que bueno verte-audri y adaline se abrazaron hablaron un momento y cuando sus ojos se posaron en mi quise morirme hay mismo

quien es ella?-sus ojos eran hipnoticos

es una descendiente, es nueva en auradon-quise matar a audri alli mismo, como osaba decirle eso!

su expresion cambio y pude ver una pica de desprecio en sus ojos, audri no lo vio

adaline podrias cuidar a daisy un rato?pronto comenzara la cazeria de zapatos..no puedo perdermela...ademas si la dejo sola se perdera! daysi..-audri lucia tan feliz que no podia decir que no

ella se fue y me dejo en un silencio incomodo con adaline

quienes son tus padres?-ella pregunto directamente, su sonrisa habia desaparecido, era obio que solo fingia cuando era importante

la hermanatra-trate de zonar orgullosa pero mi voz imperiosa no cuadraba con mi pequeño tamaño

a que graciosa eres miserable raton-se me acerco y me acorralo y odservo criticamente mi vestido

crees que eres hermosa? lamentablemente no, por que no le das ese vestido a alguien que le quede decente-su arogancia me molestaba

por que mejor novas al horno, hay es donde pertenecen los cisnez-si queria guerra, guerra tendria. ella lucia escandalizada aposte que nunca nadie le habia hablado asi antes, ella also su mano para avofetearme y yo me prepare para empujarla...no era mi primera pelea

adaline detente!-la vos de un chico nos detuvo, era bastante guapo su cabello un poco largo estaba atado con una gomita, sus vellos ojos verdes como el bosque cuadraban perfectamente con su traje blanco gris, adaline hiso una rabieta de niña de cinco años

pero la miserable descendiente me insulto!-estaba siendo melodramatrica, yo mire al chico desafiante si era lo suficientemente inteligente se daria cuenta de la verdad, mantuvimos un facinante contacto visual unos minutos

todos sabemos quien comenzo adaline-miro a la chica molesto

se lo dire a mama!-se fue con la barvilla en alto indignada

espero que no se haya pasado mucho contigo -lucia sinseramente preocupado

no tenias por que ayudarme era capaz de defenderme yo sola-con seguridad le mostre mis largas uñas listas para atacar y el sonrio divertido

mis disculpas tenias la situacion bajo control...pero odio cuando adaline se mete con la gente-el chico me agradaba y decidi presentarme

soy daisy la hija de la hermanastra-antes de relacionarme con el queria ver su reaccion ante eso

guaawu...eso significa que bienes de la famosa isla de los perdidos? que tan mala eres?- capte la broma y le segui el juego

tan mala que cuando descubra donde vive doña cisne asado me colare dentro de esta y destrozare sus vestido de diseñador-el se llevo las manos a la boca con miedo fingido y ambos nos largamos a reir

podria facilitarte su ubicacion..despues de todo soy su novio-interesante

eres eliot?-audrin lo habia mencionado

si pero no pienses que me gusta...solo salgo con ella por que mi madre y mis amigos me obligan...creen que somos una pareja ''perfecta''- lo dijo entre comillas y no pude evitar pensar que este chico se volveria mi amigo, no podia enamorarme de el mi corazon...le pertenecia a alguien mas.

mmmm suena a algo complicado, yo opino que deberias terminar con ella eliot, los padres no tienen siempre la razon...lo digo por experiencia-yo me aserque un poco mas a el y se sonrojo

compraras el vestido?-sus ojos me examinaban del escote para abajo

no tengo con que pagarlo-admiti avergonsada audri me habia rastrado aqui sin ningun plan

bueno en compensacion por lo que hiso adaline me dejarias pagarlo por ti?- queria el vestido y queria irme, tome la oportunida

lo harias?-actue como una dulce niña y el un poco rojo asintio

el pago el vestido y nos despedimos tenia su numero por si adaline quisiese cobrar venganza, me cambie y me fui sin audri estaba resentida con ella por dejarme asolas con adaline

me diriji al lugar de los videojuegos y bi a walter y jay ocupados en un juego de lucha una mano sobre me hombro me puso en guardia

era audri y lucia enojada

por que insultaste a adaline?-su pregunta fue directa y cortante

ella fue quien empezo-la mire con seguridad yo sabia que tenia razon

adaline es mi amiga desde la infacia, ella no miente...asi que solo puede ser-no podia creeer que le diese la razon a la zorra mentirosa

si dudas de mi preguntale a eliot, el te dira la verdad-sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y luego se mostraron desilucionados

en tonces es cierto...le coqueteaste con su novio...como pudiste daisy?-no podia creer lo que escuchaba

le crees a ella!- ''pense que eras diferente''

ya no se que creer daisy-ella no dudaba de adaline, esa zorra cisne todo era su culpa

''quien es mas culpable del cerdo que el que le da de comer''

chicas todo bien?-jay y walter habian terminado su juego y se dirigian hacia nosotras mientras peleabamos

todo esta bien jay...es que audri se armo una esena por que me habia ido antes...penso que me habian secuestrado-audri me siguio el juego

me asustaste de veras-las dos dimos nuestra mejor sonrisa falsa, ninguna queria perder a jay

oh bueno compraron muchas cosas?-lo dijo con un poco de miedo y yo casi me caigo al ver detras de me aproximadamente 30 bolsas

no podia decidirme!-audri trato de excusarse y yo le di una mirada de odio inarvertida

jay trato de cargar todas las bolsas, walter uso su magia para cargar algunas por compacion, audri y jay se adelantaron para hablar de una fiesta

yo mire a walter un rato y dije

de que fiesta hablan?-el se encogio de hombros

el cumpleaños de ben sera a final del mes y sera una enorme fiesta...casi toda auradon estara hay..jay invitara a audri-mi paciencia llego a su limite

no si yo puedo evitarlo-era lo corecto, tenian que acabar de una vez

walter me miro divertido

que planeas hacer mi days?-su mirada era complice

audri trata a jay como un esclavo..ella no lo merece..mi padre tenia razon, audri solo lo ve como un sirviente mas..debo separarlos por el bien de jay-audri era un problema que debia desaparecer

y como me beneficia ayudarte?-ya tenia una respuesta para ello

si terminan jay volvera aser el de antes...mi hermano y tu mejor amigo...alguien tendra que recordarle quien es cuando corten y tu eres una mala influencia para el-el plan comenzo a trasarse en mi cabeza

mmm interesante...me as convencido cuando comenzamos?-walter estaba dispuesto en ser mi complice

pronto-era lo unico que necesitaba saber de momento

estabamos apunto de salir del centro cuando walter dijo

se donde tenienen encerrada a malefica-lo mire sorprendida y espere

esta en una biblioteca secreta, en la oficina del hada madrina, esta sellada con un hechiso en un libro-el avanzo y se fue con jay, estaba oscureciendo y tenian que estar en sus cuartos antes de las 12

no planeaba liberar a mis padres, despues de la traicion de mal ningun villano volveria a fiarse de sus hijos y si conseguian controlar auradon, los descendientes serian los primeros en ser encerrados. yo no queria a mis padres reinando y controlandome...queria ser libre nada mas

pero aun asi la informacion sobre malefica podria ser util a futuro, si se usa la informacion de manera correcta ...podia ser muy poderosa

''siempre supe que habia oscuridad en ti''

me apresure en volver a mi cuarto que compartia con freddie, tenia muchas cosas que planear.

interesante

proximo capitulo

********=pov uriah

todavia no me decido el titulo

el espejo=pov ben y pov jane

una imteraccion de ben y gus, comienzan las clases de magia de jane

antes y despues=pov mal

os comente que mal se unio a la clase de arte?

una oportunidad=pov jay y pov evi

evi conocera a los amigos de su novio...jay sera victima de el plan de daisy?

ramon bear

*hijo de risitos de oro

*profesor de educacion fisica

melody sea

*hija de ariel y eric

*profesora de musica y teatro

*es muy controladora con su hermano menor

anna de arendell

*profesora de modales para princesas

*tendra relevancia y ella conoce secretos de auradon

merida

*profesora de equitacion

*no aparecera devido a que esta en una mision de gran importacia

merlin (padre de jane)

*profesor de magia

*esta involucrado en el exilio de los villanos a la isla

piper nocho

*profesora de jardineria

*conoce a mal antes de que esta llegase a auradon

arlan

*hijo de arturo

*profesor de caballeria

*sabe quien es el padre de mal, pero guarda el secreto

estodo por hoy

asta pronto


	9. ¿mi plan? robarme el show

pov uriah

trate de arreglar mi cabello sin exito, matare a kayla mientras duerme, la odiaba mas que nada en el mundo. freddie nos arrastro a ella y a mi por la escuela y yo sonreia satisfecha, mas de un chico me miraba, pero kayla no atraia la misma atencion, su ropa masculina y mirada desconfiada y llena de odio, no lograba que alguien se atreviera a mirarla dos veces

decidi no pelearme con ella en publico, no queria que arruinara mi ropa, y nos dedicamos a explorar la escuela, era enorme. en la parte de atras habia establos con pegasos y unicornios, un jardin interior enorme, un gran salon para fiestas en el interior, ect. esperaba que esta escuela tuviera un mapa...lo nececitaba urgentemente

de repente una voz hermosa se escucho

era una cancion hipnotica cuyas notas se mecian como las olas del mar y chocaban como tormentas

nadie pregunto y nos dirigimos al lugar donde provenia la musica

era una extructura externa de la escuela, auque seguia en los limites de esta, tenia forma cilindrica, vimos unos guardias en la entrada vigilando, un problema de metal

avanzamos hacia la puerta y nos bloquearon la entrada

no esta permitido entrar durante los ensallos-el guardia fue directo y cortante

freddie sonrio y asintio

disculpenos somos nuevas en la escuela y deseabamos unirnos al ...club de teatro-yo me revolvia impaciente por entrar queria saber de donde venia aquella voz, podia sentir mi collar quemar impaciente mi cuello

para incribirse en el club deben hablar con el hada madrina-ese guardia no devia tener amigos ni esposa

kayla se adelanto

solo queremos ver quien canta es todo, dejanos entrar estupido hombre de metal!-kay era impaciente, no era capas de estar quieta unos minutos

a todo esto...por que hay tantos guardias? hasta donde se esta escuela es segura no?-use mis artes de manipulacion y mi magia al hombre se le ablando la mirada

despues de lo de malefica los reyes quieren asegurar la seguridad de sus hijos-era una excusa, pero estaba segura que si seguia intentando lo convenceria. nadie se resistiria a mi poder

ellas vienen conmigo!-una chica morena aparecio de repente , me gusto su vestido verde y su elegante manera de caminar

no lo sabia princesa tylor-los guardias hicieron una pequeña reverencia y nos dejaron entrar

las cuatro caminamos con la bervilla en alto y despues de unos pasos nos largamos a reir. yo abraze a tylor

gracias ty...-la chica era bonita con buen gusto para la ropa

de nada...los guardias son muy insistentes, estoy cansada de que se metan donde no los llaman-hiso un puchero con enojo

bueno princesa espero que esto sea el comienzo de algo genial-freddie le tendio la mano a ty, kayla prefirio un choque de puños

asi que...estan interesadas en unirse al club de teatro?-aqui estaba lo que yo nececitaba

si...y tambien para escuhar esa increible voz -me encantaba fingir que era una chica inocente

mmm...si quieren incribirse tendremos que buscar a la profesora melody...yo las puedo ayudar a buscar, debe estar en los camerimos..hey tu...-dudo un momento y repare en que no nos presentamos

uriah-dije con mi mejor sonrisa

uriah...podrias darle a mi novio un mensaje? quiero ayudarles..podrias hacer eso por mi?-en verdad esta chica no se parecia mucho a una princesa, no debia ordenarme?

okey-no tenia por que negarme y ella me entrgo un papel

bien kayla y yo y ty iremos por melody...no te pierdas!-freddie, kayla y ty desaparecieron para buscar a la tal melody

yo habri una puerta para entrar en la enorme sala

habia un enorme ecenario y muchas ileras de asientos bacios, la musica benia de un grupo en el ecenario

uno de ellos tocaba la bateria, era rubio y llevaba un arco y carjac en la espalda, el segundo tocaba un piano electrico, era peliblanco y llevava una camisa con la imagen de una flauta y auriculares con forma de ratones, el tercero tocaba la guitarra, lo mas peculiar de el era su chaqueta de piel de asno, el cuarto cantaba, era pelirrojo con unos hermosos ojos azules llevava jims y una remera blanca manga corta.

me serque sin hacer ruido y pude ver a una mujer adulta de pelo negro y falda naranja que aplaudia, debia ser la profesora melody. me escabulli asta la escalera que subia al ecenario y trate de esperar silenciosamente asta que terminaran, pero el pelirrojo se me quedo mirando mientras cantaba y yo le sonrei mientras lo escuchaba cantar alegrandome de haberlo encontrado

cuando terminaron bajaron del ecenario y me encontre con ellos, el que tocaba el piano me hablo galantemente

como puedo ayudarte linda?-era una persona arrogante, sabia como manejar a su clase

me rei inocentemente y fingi verguenza por el comentario

no queria interrumpirlos, tocas muy bien el piano...vine a traer un mensaje para el novio de tylor-extendi el papel que ty me dio y el chico perrilojo se hacerco

soy yo-nuestras manos se juntaron cuando tomo el papel y senti calor, el aparto la mano rapido un poco sonrojado yo le guiñe el ojo

el chico del piano se presento

soy harold preciosa-me guiño y yo fingi sonrojarme

ronald...hood-dijo el chico de la bateria un poco timido

paris-hablo el chico de la piel de asno

adrian..-dijo el pelirrojo en un susurro evitando mi mirada

yo soy uriah y soy nueva en la escuela..perdonen mi ignorancia..para que evento ensallan?-nececitaba sacar toda la informacion que podia

harold respondio presumido

para la fiesta del cumpleaños del principe ben..practicamente somos las estrellas invitadas!-ronald lo empujo un poco para callarlo y adrian negaba con la cabeza

paris se me hacerco y miro amenazante a harold

se suponia que seria una sorpresa para ben...guardarias el secreto?-eran bastante lindo y no podia decir que no...pero una vos me interrupio

claro que no!-todos lucian sorprendidos y nuestras miradas se dirijieron a melody que discutia con mis amigas

pero peofesora..-ty la miraba implorante pero la mirada de la mujer era severa

no es no tylor..el acto es muy importante para permitir que ''ellas'' lo arruinen-kayla y freddie la miraban enfadadas y indignadas.

los chicos comensaron a susurrar

ellas bienen de la isla?-ronald las miraba temeroso

harold se largo a reir

visten como si bibiesen en un establo-yo queria golpearlo

paris las miro incomodo

cuan malas crees que sean? espero que no tengamos que lidiar con otro estupido intento de liberar a los villanos..-las miraba incomodo y adrian estuvo apunto de decir algo pero yo lo interrumpi no queria oirlo

soy uriah...hija de ursula-los cuatro se me quedaron mirando sorprendidos, yo me hacerque lentamente a adrian y lo acorrale contra la pared, era obio que era hijo de la sirenita

nuestros ojos se encontraron y odie cuando me miro con miedo, hacerque nuestros labios y crei ver un brillo de expectativa en sus ojos, me detuve unos milimetros de sus labios

y me large a reir, no supe que ame mas su cara de sorpresa y desilucion o las miradas sorprendidas del grupo

jajajajaja...deberias ver tu rostro..jajaja acaso pensaste que hiba a comerte?-mi pregunta lo hiso sonrojar, era obio que no tuvo bonitos pensamientos siendo acorralado en una pared por una chica linda

harold susurro

definitivamente es mi tipo...-le giñe el ojo a harold y me aleje, me diverti suficiente por hoy

me diriji al grupo de mis amigas y la profesora , ella me miro asustada.

no tiene por que preocuparse profesora mel...solo vinimos a mirar...ya nos vamos-para la venganza habia que ser paciente, jale a kay y fredie conmigo hacia la salida, ty trato de alcanzarnos

chicas..-ella comenzo a hablar pero kayla la detuvo

no te molestes princesas sabemos cuando no nos quieren-por mucho que nos odiasemos kayla me conocia lo suficiente para saber que tramaba algo

las tres salimos del lugar sin decir una palabra dejando a tylor desilucionada atras

nos dirigi a un lugar apartado de la escuela para hablar

bien cual es el plan?-freddie inicio directa la conversacion

que te hace pensar que planeo algo?-pestañe inocentemente y kayla se largo a reir

bueno me descubrieron...se me ocurrio una idea para vengarnos de la tal melody-

freddie suspiro

solo espero que no nos metas en problemas..-su mirada estaba clavada en un lejano grupo de guardias

jajaja..que graciosa..estamos en auradon para tener otra oportunidad, no sera dificil hacer el bien y el mal...hablando de ben y mal..ellos nos ayudaran-kayla arqueo la ceja

puedes terminar con el misterio reina del drama?-kayla no era buena para esperar

bueno si insistes ''plebeya''-kayla me gruño-me he enterado que ben festejara su cumpleaños este fin de mes y aparentemente la banda que tocaba en el teatro sera una sorpresa en la fiesta..-freddie me corto

repito cual es el plan?-sonrei maliciosamente y me senti victoriosa

¿mi plan? robarme el show-me miraron complicemente y sintieron

bien freddie tu buscaras chicas que bailen y canten con nosotras-de las tres fred parecia la mas buena-kayla tu seras la vocalista principal-estaba apunto de negarse pero la detuve-no me gusta admitirlo..pero no se cantar tu encambio eres la que tiene mejor voz de toda la isla piensa en lo que odtendremos al final..yo me encargare de convencer a ben de darnos un lugar, no sera dificil el quiere darnos una oportunidad..-hiba a dar mas detalles cuando freddie me imterrupio

y que pasara con el grupo de chicos que ba a toca?-buena pregunta

''jaja tu siempre fuiste la mas hermosa inteligente y malvada''

sonrei satisfecha por el comentario

''que importan los chicos?...los hombres solo les importa la bellesa exterior, basta con mirar a tu alrededor para darse cuenta''

si...mama siempre lo decia

''tu posees una arma mortal en tus manos...confio en que seras lo peor que siermpre pudiste ser''

me setni embriagada por aquella sensacion...''yo soy la digna hija de una reina malvada no como la estupida de mal...soy mejor que ella...si ella se mete en mi camino otraves entonces le contare su pequeño secreto a ben...veamos cuanto dura tu felicidad su majestad''

no sabes que una mujer hermosa puede desatar una guerra?...dejamelos a mi...tengo barias ideas..-no comparti mas informacion..ellas eran mas secuases que amigas

pasamos el resto del dia planeando y explorando auradon. cuando regresamos a los cuartos vi llegar a daysi que sonreia de manera diferente...casi como antes... cuando era temida en la isla

ignore los comentarios de de kayla, estaba de muy buen humor como para pelear, y nos fuimos adormir...almenos kayla y freddie

me levante serca de la media noche y fui al baño, me maraville por el espejo de cuerpo completo que habia.

me sente en una pequeña silla y comenze a peinarme como mi madre me enseño, como caminar, como hablar y conocer mi lugar

comenze a consentrar mi magia en mi collar...justo como mama me enseño cuando se entero de que vendria a qui, todavia recordaba sus palabras

''confio en que le daras un buen uso hija ...estoy segura de que seras mi pequeña desgracia''-

con la magia del collar comense a imbocar en el labado lleno de agua la imagen de adrien, el estaba practicando canciones en un estudio en el teatro...su hermoso cabello rojo brillaba a la luz de los reflectores y sus ojos celestes cansados...y su voz perfecta, harmonia y melodiosa

mi corazon comenso a latir muy rapido

el collar comenzo a quemarme la piel, tuve que dejar de consentrarme, el reglejo desaparecio y senti mi respiracion ajitada, levante la vista al espejo

el collar hiso su trabajo , yo lucia hermosa, mis cabellos blanco como la nieve, mi piel clara mis ojos violetas...madre me adbirtio que la magia del collar solo duraria poco mas de una semana...debia encontrar una voz que cantase desde el fondo del corazon para mantener su poder...para que me mantuviese siempre perfecta...y la conseguria...sin importar quien se meta en mi camino.

yo sonreia pero la luz no llegaba a mis ojos. me fui adormir tranquila y relajada, podia sentir la magia del collar en mi sangre, sircualando por todo mi cuerpo hasta mi vacio corazon.

yo seria la mas hermosa de todos los reinos sin importar el precio.

soñe con el mar que nunca conoci, con su sabor salado y con el triton de pelo rojo que me miraba implorarte rogando que lo deje ir con los ojos ya que no tenia voz, pero yo pasaba uno de mis tentaculo por su blanco torso y pude ver como se quedaba quieto atento a acada movimiento, mientras miraba como cantaba hipnotizado mientras nuestros labios se juntaban y nustras lenguas se tocaban...

a lo lejos se podia ver una sombra odservando y riendo por la situacion sus ojos eran verde esmeralda y brillaban fantasmagoricamente

todo el sueño estaba rodeado de la misma luz verde.

$ !ª€**-;:?=)\:=+€(

notas:

soy la unica que piensa que uriah tuvo un sueño erotico?bueno paro aqui no quiero dar ideas malas

recuerden yo actualizo cada quien sabe de tiempo...auque los fines de semana tengo mas tiempo...

harold

*hijo del flautista

*tendra relevancia...el conocera a un personaje bastante interesante

ronald hood

*hijo de robin hood

*apuesto a que no imaginan su secreto

*es muy timido

paris

*hijo de la princesa que tenia una piel de azno magica(busquenlo existe, no me acuerdo el titulo ahora)

*fue amigo de ben en el pasado...pero hubo un problema que los separo

adrien merman

*dese mi punto de vista es muy...masoquista

*odia a tylor...la razon por la que sale con ella la revelare algun dia

*les mencione que es un triton?

bueno en el proximo tendremos el pov de ben y sus intentos de hacercarse a gus y unas extrañas visiones...tendremos tambien el pov jane, conoceremos la famosa biblioteca del hada madrina, jane tendra problemas con su magia...y encontraremos varios libros extraños

habiso la batalla final no sera en la fiesta de ben...los sucesos en esta nos llevaran a ella


	10. magia salvaje

**Magia salvaje**

 **pov ben**

mire fijamente el teléfono esperando cualquier notificación de la futura llamada de mal, el celular no vibro ni sonó. ¿era estúpido enloquecer porque tu novia no te llamara? bueno ella tenía sus razones, mal se había inscrito junto con Alex en la clase de arte (era una clase opcional, pese a ser su novio desconocía completamente que mal le gustase pintar me extrañe cuando me lo pidió, era casi imposible inscribirse en la clase a esta altura del año, pero me las arregle para meterla, y claro tenía la sensación de que el pedido de mal estaba relacionado con Alex Ghotel.

esta es la parte donde me detengo a aclarar que no soy una persona celosa, mal podía ser amiga de quien quisiera, pero aun así sentía una punzada en el estómago difícil de ignorar

me sentía tonto esperando la posible llamada estuve a punto de arrojar el teléfono contra la pared más cercana, pero respire y me contuve, guarde el teléfono en mi mochila y me dirigí al comedor para el desayuno.

mientras me dirigía hay recibí sonrisas y saludos de conocidos y desconocidos, les devolvía el saludo por cortesía y sonreía disimuladamente...por mucho que conociese a algunos de ellos ninguno llegaba a sentirse como un amigo de verdad. Era un poco triste si me ponía a pensarlo, desde que fui pequeño siempre hubo personas que querían ser amigos míos...pero ninguno era sincero y me molestaba que siempre hiciesen lo que yo diga sin importar lo que ellos querían, al principio era divertido pero después de un tiempo era insufrible, solo llegue a considerar amigos a Chad, él era un poco tonto y arrogante creció rodeado de lujos y nunca creyó que hubiese alguien más importante que el mismo, y Audrey, ella solo hacia cosas que ella quería hacer y me empujaba a ellas sin importar mi opinión esa era una de las razones por las que comencé a salir con ella necesitaba a alguien con ideas diferente a la mías alguien diferente al resto, desde pequeño conocía las intenciones de mis padres y los de Audrey para que algún día fuésemos rey y reina de Auradon, la familia de Audrey era la segunda más poderosa, y estaba lo suficientemente desesperado como para aceptarlo...

pero nunca la ame, nunca entendí que era amar a alguien y me era incomprensible entender eso llamado amor verdadero del que hablaban mis padres, al no saber lo que era me resigne a pasar el resto de mi vida con ella pensaba que podíamos ser una pareja de amigos. Creo que Audrey también se dio cuenta de nuestro triste final, solo que a ella le afecto más que a mí, unas semanas antes de la llegada de mal Audrey y yo nos distanciamos no volvimos a tomarnos de las manos o besarnos solo disimulábamos en público o cuando Audrey presumía, yo no le pregunte nada ni le moleste era mejor así. pero todo cambio cuando ellos llegaron...

Carlos con su miedo por lo perros, Jay un ladrón experimentado y gran deportista, Evi y su interesante personalidad y Mal…. nunca creí que mi decisión fuese capaz de poner de cabeza a Auradon: quejas de padre, planes malvados de maléfica, personas nuevas. todo eso me hiso sentir feliz y culpable pero mucho más feliz, después de eones pasaba algo increíble en Auradon y me sentía responsable de ello.

llegue al comedor, un enorme salón\restaurante con un escenario para noticias importantes y un bar elegante (solo tenían jugos), estaba ubicado al oeste de la escuela esquina derecha y tenía hermosas ventanas que daban una hermosa vista al jardín trasero de las hadas.

había mesas chicas para dos personas o grades para ocho. A lo lejos podía ver a Jay, Daysi y Walter discutiendo sobre que comida comer del enorme bufet, Walter lucia desesperado por comer, pero cada vez que intentaba tomar un pequeño alimento Day se lo arrebata y le insistía a esperar, luego llego Audrey y puso el orden. organizo sin problema toda la comida de Jay y se lo llevo. El no opuso mucha resistencia, eso me hiso recordar mis tiempos con Audrey, pero Walter hiso una mueca de desagrado ante la escena y estuvo a punto de decir su opinión cuando Daysi lo detuvo, ella a diferencia de Walter, sonreía con burla como alguien que sabe algo que tu no por alguna razón su sonrisa me inquietaba

no había rastro de Carlos por ningún lugar. kayla, Uría y Freddie estaban sentadas con Alice y Lonnie me alegraba que se estuvieran integrando, a lo lejos divise a Evi y Doug comiendo juntos en solitario en una mesa.

en otra situación me hubiera sentado con mal en una mesa solos, pero sin ella debía improvisar de momento. pude haberme sentado con cualquiera, pero los demás estudiantes se pondrían a alabarme o cosas parecidas y seria incomodo, hoy Daysi por primera vez sentarme solo

pude ver a lo lejos en una esquina del salón cerca del bar una mesa para cuatro personas desocupada y me dirigí hay, mientras me sentaba fui por primera vez consiente de que no fui el único con la misma idea

Gustav hijo de Gastón de ojos marrones color caramelo, pelo negro como el ónix, traje negro y rojo me miraba sorprendido e incómodo.

ambos nos habíamos sentado en la mesa al mismo tiempo sin notar la llegada del otro. no es que no nos llevásemos bien, técnicamente nunca intercambiamos más de cuatro o cinco palabras tras su llegada a Auradon, no podía evitar sentirme culpable por como había tratado de evitarlo y cuando me armaba de valor era el quien desaparecía y me ignoraba. los dos nos sentíamos incomodos con la presencia del otro.

nos miramos unos segundos antes de apartar la vista, no había manera de irse sin quedar mal, además podía sentir las miradas disimuladas de la gente de las otras mesas expectantes al presenciar el encuentro entre yo el hijo de la bella y la bestia reyes de Auradon y Gustav el hijo de Gastón el villano que trato de matarlos.

lo más probable es que Gus fuese consciente de la situación. si Gus se iba quedaría mal, si yo me iba la gente lo malinterpretaría y nos causaría problemas a todos, mis acciones en público podían tener consecuencias y además yo fui quien trajo a los descendientes de villanos en primer era mi responsabilidad dar el ejemplo

Gus pareció hundirse en la silla ante esta situación sin escape y dijo

como estuvo tu día? -tenía sus ojos fijos en su comida

bien…supongo-esta conversación se sentía muy forzada

supones? -no sonó muy seguro, el ambiente era insoportable.

si...bueno...estoy esperando una llamada de Mal. Y No sé. Creo que-había mantenido mejores conversaciones con desconocidos...¡porque era tan difícil!

crees que? -ni siquiera me miraba, yo ojee el reloj y vi que teníamos media hora de desayuno, me prometí que cuando fuese rey haría más cortas las horas de desayuno.

bueno...ella esta con Alex preparándose para la clase de arte-me di cuenta que necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre mis recientes celos, levante la vista de mis manos cuando escuche la risa de Gus

¿Mal pintando? debes estar bromeando. -pese a que se reía me miraba vigilando mi reacción

¿Mal pinta mal? -note el juego de palabras en cuanto lo dije

sí. Mal pinta mal...pero se cree una artista genial, todos en la isla estábamos obligados a alabar sus dibujos o maléfica se encargaría de nosotros. -tenía la mirada fija en la nada

no creo que sea tan mala…-me sentí impulsado a defenderla

no? Una vez quemo varios cuadros hechos por ella...y todavía no se encuentra explicación lógica sobre como sucedió...mal dijo que estaba dibujando cuando comenzaron a arder-se notaba que en la isla había mejores historias que en Auradon

eres muy cercano con Alex? -tenía que averiguar si Alex gustaba de mal sino no poder dormir

es casi mi mejor amigo…no te preocupes no le interesa Mal-lo mire sorprendido

como...? -

eres un libro abierto. -

de repente el celular de Gus sonó y él se apresuró en responder, debió de recibir un mensaje de texto, pero extrañamente miro la pantalla más tiempo de necesario lo escuche soltar una maldición en voz baja y dejar el celular en la mesa visiblemente frustrado

malas noticias? -volví a sentirme como en el principio de la conversación

no. -miro el celular con recelo y luego me miro a mi y sus ojos se iluminaron tomo el celular y me mostro el mensaje

que dice a qué? -leí el mensaje

''hey Gus pensé que podríamos ir juntos a un café cerca de la escuela...tu sabes para comenzar a mostrarte Auradon. no vemos al medio día? podríamos encontrarnos en la puerta de la escuela llegare un poco tarde. Tengo clases especiales hoy. ¿vale?''

deduje que se trataba de una chica y me sorprendí un poco, no esperaba que Gus saliese con alguien en sus primeros días en Auradon además el número de la chica me resultaba familiar pero no podía recordar de que.

y? -pregunto con tono impaciente y nervioso

le leí el mensaje en voz alta y el asintió un poco aliviado

bien...todo está bien...podrías escribir que estaré ahí? -me parecía desesperado y no pude negarme, escribí la respuesta y le devolví el teléfono

gracias...-suspiro y se recostó en su silla visiblemente aliviado y con los ojos cerrados

Gus? -tenía que preguntar

el abrió un ojo y me miro

si? -

sabes leer? -era una pregunta un poco seria, pero era importante Gus asistía a una escuela si no sabía las cosas básicas...bueno...se lo comerán vivo.

no. algún problema? -se puso a la defensiva

no para nada es que...Gustav tu vienes a una escuela leer y escribir es algo fundamental y necesario, si no sabes todo será aún más difícil-imposible era la palabra que debía haber utilizado

no es que no lo intentase...una vez Evi quiso enseñarme, pero no resulto...-no parecía interesado

no resulto? -

las letras se veían borrosas…-

las letras se veían borrosas? me recordaba al problema de mi padre, el necesitaba lentes para leer.

Gus as usado anteojos alguna vez? -me costaba creer que nadie notase su problema ¿por qué nadie le ayudo?

anteojos? -

si...son dos lentes que se usan para ver mejor. -

lucio confundido unos segundos, creí que tendría que explicárselo de nuevo, pero de repente sus ojos brillaron con comprensión y luego…con miedo

paso. No quiero anteojos...-parecía nervioso y dirigía inconscientemente su mano derecha hacia su brazo izquierda y lo acariciaba como si tuviese una herida

no son malos, con ellos podrías aprender a leer y escribir…y no me necesitarías para leer los mensajes de texto-eso ultimo me recordó a lo que mi madre decía para poner a papa a hacer algo. Lo llamaba chantaje

Gus me miro unos segundos casi eternos debatiendo su respuesta, sujetaba su brazo mientras lo hacía. entonces pareció decidirse soltó su brazo y me miro un poco nervioso

está bien probaremos los anteojos…pero no le dirás a nadie entendido? -talvez intento lucir amenazante pero no lo logro, estaba pálido y lanzaba miradas furtivas alrededor como esperando un ataque

sentí algo en el aire, como una presencia invisible que se acercaba y trataba de entrar, pero de alguna manera la aleje inconscientemente, no le preste atención como una molesta picadura de un mosquito.

si quieres podría enseñarte a leer. Tengo tiempo libre. ¿Podríamos juntarnos en la biblioteca que te parece? después de la escuela? -

…está bien...supongo-

la campana nos sorprendió y pude observar que el desayuno había terminado. era gracioso pues nos fuimos prácticamente al mismo tiempo

por un momento olvide mis celos y me sentía feliz. había logrado tener una conversación con el hijo de Gastón y salió mejor de lo que me imagine. comencé a trazar planes para la próxima reunión, Jay comenzó a caminar a mi lado y me saludo

luces felices paso algo interesante? -

más de lo que te imaginas…Jay tu eres amigo de Gus? -

Jay borro su sonrisa

no nunca hablamos. Solo somos conocidos. -

volví a sentir que estaba mintiendo. pero no creí que alguien se molestase en mentir por algo tan pequeño. Jay corrió a reunirse con Audrey.

pude ver a lejos que Gus desaparecía en una esquina parecía estar huyendo, pero de qué?, entonces vi a un grupo de chicas con teléfonos riéndose y sonrojándose comprendí el motivo

sonreí y me dirigí a la clase de historia, la clase fue aburrida y seguí esperando la llamada de mal

estaba leyendo un libro sobre la historia y fundación de arendell cuando lo escuche

"porque ella querría a un príncipe nada interesante. Sin personalidad...tan normal...en comparación de un brujo con sus secretos e historias"

ella va llamarme...

"estas rodeado de mentirosos príncipe tus amigos, tus padres, tu novia"

no es verdad...

"ya es hora de que descubras la verdad príncipe la del pasado y del futuro. Vamos...abre tus ojos"

sentí como me pesaban los ojos, la palabra se salían de la página y me pesaba la cabeza. parecía que en medio de la página alguien me miraba sus ojos rojos y su asquerosa piel de reptil

y hablo en mi cabeza, no era la voz anterior

"debes aceptar tu destino"

yo me sentía lucido una voz en mi interior hablo, parecía que siempre estuvo allí

"si lo acepto"

y sentí el sueño apoderarse de mí.

 **pov jane**

trate de controlar mi respiración.

lista jane? -mi madre me sonreía divertida por mi nerviosismo

si-dije lo más firme que pude

estábamos en la oficina de mi madre. era cilíndrica, estaba ubicada en la torre más alta del colegio, las paredes estaban cubiertas de ventanas donde se podía ver todo Auradon, gracias a la magia, podían verse perfectamente los castillos de toda la realeza de Auradon

también podía verse el bosque encantado (la escuela de Auradon fue fundado justo enfrente de él) pero estaba prohibido entrar al bosque, se decía que este tenía vida propia, otro rumor decía que unas brujas lanzaron una maldición al bosque lo que provoco que se volviese encontrar de las hadas que Vivian allí. pero lo que provoco la prohibición fue el triste incidente de dos pequeños príncipes que se escondieron hay dentro...solo regreso uno llorando que un monstruo se había llevado a su hermano

a lo lejos en el norte estaban las tierras de foreverwinter era una tierra donde la magia era impredecible y poderosa...casi salvaje. mi padre esta allí en un centro de investigación realizando estudios sobre esta magia salvaje…no lo he visto en 2 años

mi madre abrió una ventana y estadio automáticamente a una enorme biblioteca mi madre camino con naturalidad a mí me temblaban las piernas

mientras avanzamos pude contemplar el laberinto de estantes de libros que subían de arriba a abajo junto a la escalera en espiral

mi madre me hiso caminar por un puente y llegamos a una plataforma circular

aparecieron dos sillones mágicamente yo me senté en uno incomoda

mi madre sonrió y aplaudió unos libros volaron mágicamente

comenzaremos por el principio "las reglas de la magia blanca"-

yo asentí preparándome mentalmente

regla 1. solo debe usarse para ayudar a otros nunca en beneficio de uno mismo-

yo asentí un poco confundida, eso era obvio

regla 2. todo ser vivo tiene un límite de magia para superarlo se requieren años de entrenamiento y meditación

mi cabeza comenzaba a nublarse años? ¿meditación?

mi madre dijo algo, pero no la escuche estaba enfadada

…pueden ser muy graves-

regla 3. todos tienen una naturaleza de magia, solo debes especializarte en esta. está prohibido intentar otra-

ahora si estaba enfadada, solo podía usar un tipo de magia en toda mi vida?

esto tenía que parar

levante la mano y trate de tragarme mis emociones

si? -mi madre me sonreía como a cualquiera de sus estudiantes

cuantas reglas son? -

1233 por? -

casi me desmaye

pretendes que me aprenda todo eso? -

ella frunció la seño

las reglas son importantes tendrás que estudiarlas-

chasqueo los dedos y aparecieron frente a mis 8 libros bien gordos

conté Hasta diez

y luego? -

aprenderás las historias de las 600 hadas que crearon los hechizos. -

y luego? -

mi madre ya estaba enfadada ante tanta insolencia

luego aprenderás las aptitudes mágicas de las plantas jovencita sino...-

cuando practicare magia? ¿Cuando hare levitar cosas? -

mi madre se quitó los lentes y suspiro

no estas preparada para eso tal vez dentro de unos años cuando termines la escuela entonces...-

no! -yo quería presumir yo quería mostrarles mis habilidades al resto. sería tan popular como Audrey y mal si les mostrase mis poderes...

la magia no es un juego jane, también es peligrosa y requiere estudio-

mal no necesitó nada de eso. ¡Hasta tiene un libro de hechizos!-

yo no apruebo que mal ande por ahí con su libro lanzado hechizos. usando magia sin autorización, pero ben la consiente y la deja, yo agradezco que no haya salido nada mal de momento-

yo sentía la ira a punto de explotar en mi interior

por qué? ¿por qué priven la magia? por qué guardaste tu barita? ¡¿a que le tienen tanto miedo?!-

mi madre me miro con sus penetrantes ojos castaños me dirigía una mirada seria y amenazante

recoge tus cosas jane la clase termino y me lo pensare muy bien sobre si habrá una siguiente-

tomé mi bolso y contuve las lagrimas

me alejé corriendo y me encontré perdida en medio del laberinto de la biblioteca

me apoye contra un librero y deje salir mis lágrimas. no entendía por qué mi madre era tan injusta, siempre decidiendo todo por mí. siempre me controla.

mi padre siempre me dejaba hacer las cosas que quería, el decía que la mejor forma de aprender era hacerlo.

y yo sabía que no lo volvería a ver.

"por qué?"

me sentía tan sola

papa no fue a las tierras de foreverwinter por trabajo se peleó con mama y ella lo echo trataron de ocultármelo, pero yo lo descubrí leyendo unas cartas de mama con la reina bella preguntando sobre los trámites de divorcio-se sentía tan bien soltarlo después de dos años

la tristeza se fue dejando paso a la ira. mi madre no me conto nada, es como si siempre estuviera encerrada sin poder escapar, los demás pensaban que era rara por hacerle caso.

los odio tanto

esos príncipes y princesas con vidas perfectas, libres de hacer lo que quisieran, mirándome como si no fuese más que una sirvienta tiene que conceder sus deseos, si pudiese...

repentinamente escuche un libro caerse

voltee temiendo encontrar a mi madre, pero no había ni un alma

me hacer que al libro

decía "magia avanzada" no encontré el nombre del autor por ningún lado. lo metí en mi bolso y me sentí como una chica mala. fue entonces que levanté la vista y "la" vi

un libro negro en cuya tapa podía verse el dibujo de un dragón negro encadenado, el libro flotaba dentro de un campo de contención mágica, los ojos del dragón parecían seguirme con la mirada

supe que era la nueva prisión de maléfica

no la echaron de nuevo a la isla de los perdidos, la consideraban muy peligrosa y influyente en la isla, además los villanos no podían seguir haciendo planes para escapar si peleaban entre ellos

me pregunte si maléfica podía ver u oír las cosas que la rodeaban. me sentí avergonzada de la posibilidad de que ella escuchase lo que dije hace solo unos minutos

de repente sentí el libro de magia avanzada más pesado, que tal si ella…?

negué con la cabeza. era imposible, además porque me ayudaría ella?

aun así, podía jurar que el dragón encadenado sonreía a mis espaldas feliz por su victoria

cruce la puerta por la que entre y regrese a la oficina no había nadie lo que quería decir que mi madre seguía adentro

me apresure en irme no quería hablar con mi madre en un buen rato además tenía una cita

salí del estúpido pasillos atestado de guardias

me dirigí a las puertas principales y allí vi a mi chico

Gustav

llevaba unos pantalones de cuero negro y botas de cazador, remera negra y chaqueta roja con mangas negras

me sonrió

te he dicho lo linda que luces cuando sonríes?-

estaba sonriendo?

gracias eres muy dulce-

le tendí el brazo

que te parece un tour por las afueras de la escuela? -

por alguna extraña razón me sentía segura de mi misma

será un placer su majestad-me sonreía a mí, justo como lo hacen los chicos con Audrey

lo lleve a nuestra primera parada y mi corazón latía muy rápido.

podría jurar que el libro también lo hacía, pero no le preste atención.

 **pov ben**

estaba en un pasillo oscuro con antorchas verdes en las paredes como única luz. no sabía que era este lugar, pero por alguna razón inconscientemente seguía caminando.

llegue a lo que parecía el final del pasillo. había una celda negra y oscura rodeada de runas mágicas conocidas y desconocidas, era obvio que quien estuviese encerrado era peligroso

me acerque a la celda y una figura encapuchada se dirigió a los barrotes con una velocidad inhumana. sus manos estaban cubiertas de escamas verdes y su voz sonaba agridulce

por fin…has venido...-

como si despertase de un sueño me invadieron las preguntas

quién eres? ¿dónde estoy? como llegue aquí? - mi voz sonaba áspera e irreal

podía jurar que el encapuchado sonreía con burla

que príncipe tan impaciente…quién soy? un viejo conocido de tus padres. dónde estás? eso no lo se me atraparon aquí sin avisarme. como llegaste? siguiendo a la serpiente-

en medio de la oscuridad pude escuchar el sonido de la serpiente, el sonido que inconscientemente me trajo, si el encapuchado no lo hubiera mencionado no me habría dado cuenta, para mí el sonido de la serpiente era como escuchar mi propia respiración.

solo se podía escuchar a la serpiente sisear en el pequeño grupo de celdas

por qué me trajiste aquí? -todo lo que sucedía era demasiado irreal

el movió sus manos escamosas por los barrotes

terminaste aquí por accidente. Si te place pídele a la serpiente Python que te muestre la salida...si eso es lo que en verdad deseas...yo pediría sabiamente la magia suele ser salvaje...-

deseaba irme no? eso tenía que pedir. pero una parte en el fondo de mi corazón tenía otra pregunta.

porque todos me mienten? -

de repente todo se cubrió de un humo verde

 **cuando abrí los ojos estaba en un lugar totalmente diferente**

 **era como un mercado pobre con tiendas construidas con poco entusiasmo. el humor era agrio las personas se peleaban, robaban y discutían. todos lucían harapos y pude observar que yo también, la única diferencia es que yo llevaba una capucha negra. nadie parecía notarme o sencillamente me ignoraba.**

 **un horrible presentimiento me invadió**

 **miré arriba y pude ver un enorme campo de fuerza verde rodeando el lugar.**

 **estaba en la isla de los perdidos**

 **debía sentir miedo o pánico, pero solo me sentía vacío**

 **una serpiente se escurrió entre mis pies y avanzo hacia adelante. yo por instinto o cansancio la seguí**

 **me abrí paso en la multitud con sigilo y silencio que no era normal**

 **la serpiente me llevo a una especie de enorme almacén, el caos parecía ser natural para todos. en el fondo pude ver como las personas se alejaban de tres niños que avanzaban.**

 **los reconocí a primera vista**

 **Gustav, Jay…y Mal**

 **lucían de 10 a 12 años y discutían**

 **no puedes hacerlo Mal! -grito el pequeño Gus**

 **no puedo? ¡Mírame!si te niegas se lo diré a mi madre!- me sorprendió la actitud malcriada de mal...ella no era así.**

 **Jay avanzaba sin ganas jugando con una pequeña lámpara de plástico**

 **solo paren...-parecía a punto de llorar**

 **mal y gus pararon y le miraron**

 **elige jay el o yo? solo puedes ser amigo de uno de nosotros-**

 **me quede helado ante la declaración de mal...eso era...cruel**

 **jay trago saliva y miro a los dos dudando**

 **gus se adelanto**

 **vamos jay como puedes dudar? hemos estado juntos desde pequeños, prácticamente a prendimos a robar y estafar juntos...eres...como un hermano para mí...-la declaración de gus parecía sincera y parecía a punto de llorar**

 **jay parecía apunto de decir algo, pero mal se adelanto**

 **jay tu eres mejor que esta rata, si lo eliges mi madre se asegurara de quitarte tus privilegios. Dime vale la pena sacrificar todo por un traidor mentiroso? - mal miraba a gus con ira ...y dolor**

 **jay los miraba fijamente. sentí ganas de vomitar al escuchar su respuesta**

 **elijo a mal-**

 **mal sonreía victoriosa y gus comenzó a retroceder en estado de shok**

 **por qué? - su voz sonaba como un grito ahogado cayendo lentamente en la horrible realidad**

 **gus trato de acercarse a jay pero este con la voz cortante dijo**

 **no me hables sucia rata callejera...-su expresión era seria**

 **gus retrocedió en estado de shock y se fue corriendo. no sin antes darle una mirada de odio a mal. el pequeño gus me empujo para seguir su camino y lo perdí de vista. mal agarraba la mano de jay y se lo llevo desapareciendo entre la multitud.**

 **yo me quede inmóvil y perdido cuando lo escuche**

 **''la gente miente para evadir la dolorosa vida creando su propio cuento de mentiras, no hay mentiras que se cuenten por el bien de otros, estas son solo para tu propio beneficio''**

al abrir los ojos me encontré de nuevo en el salón de las celdas al tocar mi cara no te lagrimas

el encapuchado rio secamente

valla eso ha sido interesante. Príncipe. parece que tienes más problemas de los que crees saber, con gusto te ayudaría, pero- movió sus manos encadenadas entre los barrotes-ahora mismo estoy indispuesto. será mejor que te vallas, siento que alguien te está llamando...una última y pequeña advertencia-se relamió los secos labios-parece que alguien entro en el bosque y regreso como un muerto...no te preguntes donde esta sino donde el enemigo…busca el libro…cuidado con el dragón…porque ella ha vivido y sabe que la verdad puede tiene más que la mentira…-su voz se fue perdiendo en la oscuridad

¡BEN!-me caí para atrás de la silla

tarde un momento en comprender en donde estaba

era el salón de historia, estaba vacío a excepción de dos siluetas que discutían mientras una tercera me ayudaba a levantarme

cuando mi vista se aclaró pude reconocer a Freddie

como estas ben? -lo dijo con una sonrisa divertida mientras yo me enderezaba

Uría me miro eh hiso el símbolo de la cruz

gracias al poderoso Poseidón...por un momento pensé que lo habías matado kayla Jones!-

matarlo? Por favor alguien tenía que despertarlo y tu pinchando con el lápiz nos dejarías una eternidad esperando. -

Freddie me codeo con el codo

disfruta el espectáculo y no te preocupes, ellas son como ver un reallity show gratis-

sonreí un poco ya que era cierto

de repente una voz chillona grito

si! ¡es fabuloso! ojala tuviéramos palomitas de maiz!1!-la autora de la voz resulto ser ally la hija de Alicia que miraba la escena con emoción casi infantil. escuché otra risa y descubrí que lonnie hija de mulan estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta sonriendo me saludo con la mano

que hay-dijo con voz distraída mientras miraba el debate a gritos de Uría y kayla

eh...chicas lo siento interrumpir. ¿Pero...querían hablar conmigo? -ally me miro y asintió

si te buscábamos. Fuimos a la biblioteca, al comedor, al estadio, al salón de patinaje de hielo, a la sala de los robots voladores..._}-

Freddie la interrumpió

y te encontramos casualmente dormido en tu banco con la cabeza apoyada en el libro-

ally abrió los ojos asustada

...y por un momento pensé que el libro trataba de arrancarte el alma...-yo ni me inmuté a su comentario ally siempre sacaba esas conclusiones rarísimas

yo me dormí? -eso significaba que todo fue un sueño? ¿La serpiente, el hombre reptil, mi viaje a la isla de los perdidos fue producto de mi mente? viéndolo así sonaba lógico y tranquilizador

lonnie que se había acercado asintió

sí. Te ves muy pálido ben. ¿Seguro de que no estas enfermo? -ella llevo una mano a mi frente con gentileza, lonnie era como una hermana para mí y mi entrenadora oficial con la espada.

si estoy bien solo...por qué nadie me despertó? -

bueno paso que…-la voz de un chico hablo de tal manera que nos produjo escalofríos a todos, incluyendo a kayla y Uría que pararon de pelear en seco

me volteé y vi a un chico pálido y rubio nieve que vestía un traje negro, este se tocaba sus manos con guantes con nerviosismo

me relaje un poco a reconocer a kristian aren, hijo de kristoff y Ana, era un chico tímido que siempre se sentaba en el fondo durante las clases. la gente lo evitaba (incluso los matones) debido a que cuando se ponía nervioso (todo el tiempo y como ahora) congela cosas o bajaba la temperatura del ambiente. Pero la verdadera razón fue un accidente en la primaria donde congelo a una chica. desde entonces la gente lo evitaba, yo me había sentido mal por él y trate de ser su amigo. pero el rechazaba todos mis intentos y me rendí

si kris? -trate de ignorar la baja temperatura del salón y sonreír

todos lo miraban expectante y eso lo puso más nervioso y la temperatura bajo mas

...el profesor dijo que de seguro estabas muy ocupado con tus estudios y tus nuevas responsabilidades de príncipe...dijo que te dejáramos dormir-

de no hacer tanto frio me habría sonrojado de vergüenza. no quería que los profesores me dieran privilegios y excusas inmerecidas, de haber sido alguien más me habrían castigado

gracias-salí del salón rápidamente, Uría me alcanzo en el pasillo

yo voltee a verla de mala manera y ella bajo la cabeza temerosa

ben. Quería preguntarte. Algo...-

me sentí mal de verla así por mi actitud y le sonreí para relajarla

sí, claro dime que necesitas? -

ella miraba entretenida sus pies

yo y las chicas escuchamos que tu cumpleaños será a fin de mes...y también oímos que habrá un espectáculo lleno de artistas. Queríamos saber si nosotras podríamos participar, -

debo confesar que había olvidado mi cumpleaños, por buenas razones. mis cumpleaños siempre fueron aburridos pese a que mis padres se esmeraban cada año para superarse

todos estaban llenos de etiquetas y bailes aburridos y muchas formalidades. nada que me regalasen me sorprendida ya, mis pies terminaban llenos de ampollas de tanto bailar y mi estómago sentía ganas de vomitar de tan solo ver los 1456 alimentos que tenía que comer

siempre rezaban para que terminase rápido

aun así, no me atreví a rechazar a Uría era una buena oportunidad para que se integraran a auradon e hiciesen amigos

claro! ¿por supuesto que pueden participar, que planean hacer? -

Uría palideció un momento, pero recompuso su expresión con una sonrisa

estábamos pensando en componer una canción y hacer una coreografía. Gracias por darnos una oportunidad ben-

Uría me abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla y corrió a reunirse con el resto de las chicas quienes chillaban emocionas y se alejaron a quien sabe donde

me dirigí al salón de historia por mi libro de arendell y pude ver una escena deprimente

kristian estaba parado en el mismo lugar en donde estuvimos y miraba triste el piso. quería ayudarlo, pero sabía que si me acercaba el huiría con alguna excusa, avance hasta el banco donde me quede dormido y recogí el libro, había pasado justo enfrente de kris pero el no dio señales de verme

de repente escuche unos pasos corriendo hacia el salón

kayla apareció en la puerta con mirada amenazante. fijo su vista en kris y avanzó hacia él y lo tomo del brazo sorprendiendo a este que levanto temeroso la cabeza

ella hablo con voz firme

felicidades menos cero grados te vas a unir al show-

dicho y hecho arrastro a un confundido y asustado kris del salón con el resto de las chicas

parece que mi cumpleaños de este año será interesante.

 **Pov Gustav**

Cuando el almuerzo termino volví a sentir el aire en mis pulmones seguía sin creer que había tenido una conversación con ben sin que ningún guardia me saltase encima. Solo un idiota no notaria la anormal cantidad de guardias en una escuela y que estos me vigilaban a mí y a los demás, su falta de confianza no me molestaba ya estaba acostumbrado

Pero lo que de verdad me incomodaba era que podía sentir más sus miradas mientras jane me mostraba la escuela, hablando de jane…

No era alta ni muy baja llevaba un vestido con cuadros que le daba un aire de chica del campo, su cabello negro y ondulado y atado con un moño rojo y su rostro tenía un aire infantil e inocente y sus ojos marrones claros que brillaban como espejos dorados. Era la viva imagen de lo que se te venía a la mente cuando imaginabas un hada…no lo iba a negar me gustaba y era obvio que el sentimiento era repicoro, aunque casi no me conociera, en cambio yo sabía mucho de ella. ¿Cómo lo sabía si esta era la primera vez que nos veíamos? Bueno eso era un secreto para otro día.

Jane me mostraba su lugar favorito el jardín de las hadas un parque atrás de la escuela que cubría varias hectáreas **(nota/: el parque es el que visitaron mal y ben en su primera cita)** campos de flores de todos los colores y mezclas, también había un laberinto y barias fuentes en lugares bellos y según jane había un lago con poderes especiales de curación.

Debo confesar que me encantan las flores (si Gastón me escuchase me encerraría en el sótano por las siguientes 4 lunas) mi madre tenía una obsesión con ellas y yo también, lástima que en la isla no había manera de mantenerlas vivas debido al odio de los adultos por las cosas bonitas y coloridas y el propio ambiente contaminado de la isla las mataba. Pero mi madre siempre encontraba la manera de obtener flores. como las obtenía? Otro misterio inexplicable de la isla.

Jane iba delante mío señalando sus lugares preferidos y contando leyendas celtas relacionadas con estatuas y otros lugares hermosos

Yo la deje hablar, me encantaba escuchar su vos llena de vida

Bajé de aquella nube cuando la vi tropezarse con una raíz, su bolso se abrió derramando sus libros en el suelo

Me acerque para ayudarla a levantar sus libros intentamos levantar el mimo libro y nuestras manos se tocaron ella mantuvo el agarre por unos segundos

l-losi-ento..-soltó una risita adorable y sus mejillas se tendieron de rojo

inmediatamente el título del libro capto mi atención

magia avanzada guauh. no sabía que en la escuela ensenaran magia-

no..no hay ninguna clase de eso. Ya que…no todos pueden hacer magia…es algo entre mi madre y yo...-

ah…me mostrarías? -

mostrar? -

si tú sabes. Hacer bididi badidi bu y aparecer un carruaje o algo así-

tardo unos segundos en responder

veras yo…he leído muchos libros sobre magia…pero no se meda muy bien usarla-

cuando vives en la isla de los perdidos es cosa de supervivencia aprender a detectar las mentiras y todo en la cara de jane la delataba

ah bueno es que mi madre me enseñó unas cosas básicas para aprender a usar magia y quería ver si lo hago bien-

su rostro revelaba sorpresa

puedes hacer magia? -

si mi madre es bruja puedo mostrarte? -

adelante-

me dirigí a unos arbustos cércanos mientras jane me seguía curiosa

puse mis manos en los arbustos y dejé fluir mis emociones. Del arbusto comenzaron a crecer rosas rojas me concentre para que no terminasen malditas como las que hacia mi madre. Cuando termine vi que parecían casi flores normales excepto por el hecho de que se movían sin viento y resistirían lluvia, nieve y sol para siempre.

¿Y qué tal? -

Jane miraba las flores boquiabiertas hasta que bajo a la realidad

Eso fue grandioso. -

Gracias viniendo de ti debe ser un gran alago…ahora te toca a ti-

Puso cara de espanto

¿A mí? -

Si quiero ver como lo hace una profesional-

Jane trago saliva nerviosa. Por alguna razón sádica me encanta poner a la gente nerviosa o incomoda…talvez era porque su inseguridad me daba seguridad

Jane miro nerviosa al suelo visiblemente tratando de ganar tiempo, agarro lentamente una piedra y la sostuvo frente a ella con sus manos temblorosas, serró sus ojos e intento concentrarse, pero solo lograba aparecer un feo fruncimiento en su cara. A provechando su distracción me hacer que lentamente por atrás sin que me notase

Envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella y susurré en su oído

¿Me dejas darte un consejo? -

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y se quedó paralizada. Aproveche su silencio y continúe

No sé si en Auradon será lo mismo, pero mi madre me dijo que tienes que usar tus emociones para usar la magia, solo relájate y siente no pienses-

Ella dudo

¿Tienes que seguir abrazándome? -

Es por seguridad si algo sale mal puedo cancelar el hechizo desde esta posición sin ser afectado-

Eso era mentira, pero jane no tenía por qué enterarse

Ella asintió nerviosa y resignada, y volvió a intentarlo

La roca comenzó a temblar en sus manos y jane pronuncio un hechizo en otro idioma

"Fit ignis aqua

salis cadent det caelo

petra est in draconem,

lapis est pulchra blast"

 **(nota/: es latin significa:**

 **que el agua se vuelve fuego**

 **que la sal caiga del cielo**

 **que la roca sea dragón**

 **que la piedra sea una bella explosión)**

la piedra se elevó hacia el cielo y exploto en una enorme corriente mágica que detono en el cielo en cientos de fuegos artificiales de muchos colores que se veían por todo el ancho del cielo y podía asegurar que incluso se veían en la isla de los perdidos

jane y yo habíamos caído para atrás por la sorpresa y el poder mágico. Y nos quedamos tumbados viendo los fuegos artificiales con asombro.

Jane se paró y comenzó a dar saltitos de alegría.

¡lo logre! ¡en tu cara madre! ¡nadie necesita tus estúpidos libros!-

Jane continuaba festejando y yo la deje ser por dos razones:

Lucia adorable

Tenía miedo

Jane no había echo explotar la piedra, ella había transformado la piedra en una explosión

Mejor me explico había una enorme diferencia entre detonar y transformar. Cuando se detona o explota algo naturalmente seria porque la magia ejercía fuerza en el objeto rompiendo sus partículas, esto provocaba que las partículas de magia ejerciendo fuerza en exceso chocaran entre ellas formando una explosión de energía. Los restos de la roca caen al piso hacia abajo mientras que el choque de partículas se produce hacia arriba

Un ejemplo seria dos rocas una inmóvil y otra en movimiento chocaban provocando una chispa de fuego la piedra inmóvil se rompe y la que está en movimiento tiembla. Si la que se mueve fuese magia en estado puro y la chispa obtenida como resultado partículas de magia se causa una explosión.

Pero la magia no tenía el poder de cambiar la esencia o forma y compuesto de las partículas y transformarlas en algo sin ningún tipo de relación física y químicamente

Ya, ya, ya. Me vendrán con el cuento de "pero el príncipe se convirtió en rana "transformaron a la princesa en un cisne" la magia los cambio externamente pero no cambio la estructura del que estaban hechos. La magia oscura solo cambia el exterior las partículas es por eso que esa clase de hechizos se podía deshacer.

El único artefacto mágico capaz de cambiar la estructura de las partículas era la piedra filosofal que podía transmutar objetos en sustancias (así fue como nacieron las pociones mágicas ósea transformar magia en un líquido a este proceso se le llama alquimia) esta se encontraba en manos de Merlín el temido brujo de auradon que prácticamente fue el que más villanos cazo y encerró durante la guerra de héroes contra villanos

En resumen, era prácticamente imposible trasformar algo en otra cosa que no compartiera ni física o químicamente nada, pero jane lo acababa de hacer. Yo pude sentir como transformaba las partículas de la piedra solida (y del aire agua, luz etc.) en una explosión de luz de fuego de colores que parecían fuegos artificiales.

Mi mente tardo en asimilar lo que acababa de pasar y me di cuenta de que jane fácilmente podría superar el poder del hada madrina y maléfica…talvez incluso al mismísimo Merlín. ¿Sería esa la razón por la que no le ensenaban magia jane? Esa clase de magia podría destruir y reconstruir reinos….

Costaba creer que semejante potencial lo escondiese una chica tan tímida e inocente como jane bastaba ver su cara de felicidad ante los fuegos artificiales para saber que no sería capaz de destruir. aun así, decidí que mejor sería permanecer con jane para averiguar más sobre ese poder y talvez enseñarle a usarlo

Si el hada madrina no quería que ella aprendiese entonces mi instinto para el mal me animaba a desafiarla y vengarme por su actitud de desprecio hacia mí, el mismo desprecio que siempre sufrí y odiaba. que siempre había sentido de parte del resto por llevar su sangre.

Lo que más odio es que me miren con desprecio por ser su hijo

Avance hacia jane y tome su mano. Un lindo sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

Hey hadita creo que es hora de que corramos-

¿Por? -

Escuche las voces de los guardias viniendo hacia aquí-

Rápidamente puso cara de espanto

Si me atrapan van a contarle a mama…-

Le di un rápido beso en la mejilla

Entonces apresúrate linda, adelántate tenemos más oportunidades de no ser vistos si tomamos caminos separados- le guiñé el ojo para tranquilizarla

Ella asintió y avanzo corriendo hacia adelante antes de frenar y volver nerviosa sobre sus pasos

Gus no sé si querrías…? -

Podía jurar que mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido de lo usual

¿Qué tal si te llamo y arreglamos otra salida? Estoy seguro de que no hemos ni recorrido la mitad de la escuela-

Ella sonrió y asintió

Voy a estar esperando-

Las lejanas voces de los guardias la alertaron y se fue corriendo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

Yo también sonreía como idiota y sentía la expectativa, pero también sentía ira contra los guardias por interrumpir. Y sería más ira por la forma en que sabía iban a mirarme

Mis disculpas, pero como se dice en la isla, estoy podrido hasta los huesos, me acerqué al rosal que hice crecer y arranque una rosa

Mi madre me había ensenado este hechizo antes de irme de la isla, ella lo había usado contra un príncipe malcriado y arrogante que se negó a darle alojamiento en su castillo por la tormenta de nieve a cambio de una rosa

Mordí mi labio hasta que sangro y le di un beso a la rosa cuyos pétalos terminaron manchados con gotas de mi sangre

La rosa termino rodeada de un aura brillante

Con un gesto inocente la deje caer al suelo como si fuese un accidente y comencé a alejarme.

Sabía que la flor atraería al primer idiota que la encontrase y este la agarraría y …. bueno digamos…que lucirá justo como es por dentro

Obviamente no me quede a ver el espectáculo

Solo cuando el jardín de las hadas se perdía atrás de la escuela y yo me dirigía a los dormitorios sentí una punzada de culpa

Trate de alejar ese sentimiento. El hechizo no sería permanente solo duraría 4 días solo mi madre podía lanzar el hechizo para que durase para siempre

Yo nunca sería tan poderoso…ni tan cruel

Me quede jugando videojuegos esperando a Alex. Pero estaba distraído no podía parar de pensar en mis clases para aprender a leer con el príncipe best (ok no se espanten le digo best y no ben solo debido a el cuento de nuestros padres, el me parece buena persona.

Él no me mira con odio

A diferencia de muchos

Supongo que podría darle una oportunidad.

 **Notas:**

He resucitado

Nah estos meses anduve muy vaga sorry

Que quede claro que yo actualizo cuando se me antoja.

Mientras escribía el punto de vista de ben me di cuenta de que si metía un pov por capitulo esta historia terminaría con 200 capítulos, mi solución fue meter muchos puntos de vista dentro del mismo capítulo y creo que ha quedado genial.

Muy bien se viene la ronda de curiosidades del capitulo

Gus y ben han tenido el primer contacto (en el fondo los dos son muy parecidos ósea son muy inseguros de sí mismos y tienen gustos parecidos)

¿Voy a mantener tanto secretismo? Nah yo soy de las que le encanta espoliar el final. Y créanme que me estoy aguantando grande no escribir mis planes futuros

Quiero aclarar que la voz que escucha ben al final del primer pov es la del hombre reptil (quien haya visto once upon time sabrá quien es) y será muy relevante héroe o villano…digamos que el apunta al lado que le ayude a cumplir su objetivo (digamos que maléfica y el reconocen) evil like me

De ahora en adelante llamaremos al séptimo descendiente sr M7 (¿notaron que anduvo muy vago el tipo en el capítulo?) seguiré ofreciendo más pistas de su identidad en los próximos capítulos. Su nombre empieza con M

Yo no considero a jane malcriada, sino impaciente

Considere oportuno mostrar a maléfica por fin, obviamente regresara algún día, las prisiones pueden romperse (pero de momento digamos que actuara desde la sombra) después de todo ella es una de los que sabe la verdad que podría poner de vuelta auradon

Ben en viajes en el tiempo. No me juzguen es la oportunidad perfecta para poner flash backs

Uría y el grupo un guiño para lo que pasara en futuros capítulos

Lamento si querían ver un hijo de Elsa, pero ustedes saben que Elsa no necesita un hombre y considero justo que un hijo de Anna y kristoff tenga los poderes de Elsa

Digamos que kris no la tendrá fácil rodeado de chicas lindas (¿quién será la próxima pareja de auradon?)

Pobre ben pensando que su cumpleaños será aburrido…no sabe lo que le espera XD

Jane es hija de merlín (el no aparecerá en esta historia sino en la siguiente historia que publicare después de esta)

Por favor he sido muy obvia sobre quien es la madre de gus sino captaron vean los primeros minutos de la película de Disney la bella y la bestia

Gustav no es mala persona. Todos hemos hechos travesuras y luego nos sentimos culpables

Aviso la madre Daysi es la hermanastra dryzzela (la verde) no anastasia(la rosa)

El próximo capitulo mostrara las clases de arte de Alex y sus intentos de acercarse a su padre biológico y averiguar más sobre la historia de su madre y la familia de su padre…y que talvez mal y carlos no se sienten tan aceptados y contentos en auradon como nos quieren hacer creer.

Digamos que tiene que ver con princesas y sueños imposibles

Hasta que la muerte nos separe by

Pd: voy a subir esta historia a watapp… y are unos cambios en los primeros capítulos.


End file.
